Captifs
by Soleney
Summary: Orihime, kidnappée par Ulquiorra, est captive dans le palais de Las Noches. Se noue alors une relation qui aurait été inenvisageable quelques mois plus tôt. Mais les amis de la jeune fille sont déterminés à la sauver. L'affrontement semble inévitable !
1. Le désespoir d'un quotidien de solitude

**Rating :** K+

**Pairing** **:** Ulquiorra/Orihime

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Tite Kubo… Même si j'aurais bien aimé me faire du fric dessus !^^

**Note :** C'est ma première fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews. Bonne lecture.

**Beta-correctrice** **:** Melusine-chan ! Applaudissez la meilleure des lectrices^^

**Note de la Beta** **:** Heu… N'exagérons rien, niveau faute je n'ai rien à corriger (ce serait plutôt l'inverse) c'est plutôt sur l'expression !^^ J'espère que vous aimerez autant que moi cette histoire ! D Bonne lecture !

**Captifs**

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Le désespoir d'un quotidien de solitude**

Immobile, la jeune fille était debout au milieu de sa cellule, les yeux levés vers une petite fenêtre avec des barreaux située à trois mètres au-dessus du sol. Elle contemplait le ciel nocturne dépourvu d'étoiles tous les jours depuis son enlèvement dans l'espoir d'y trouver un peu de réconfort. Mais jamais le Soleil ne se levait sur ce monde de nuit et de cauchemar et seule une pâle lune froide donnait un semblant de lumière.

Elle pensait à ce qu'elle avait fait. Avait-elle eu raison de se livrer à Aizen pour protéger ses amis ? N'était-ce pas un acte insensé que de lui donner ce qu'il voulait et abandonner ceux qu'elle aimait ? En même temps, comment aurait-elle pu lui résister ?

Elle se rappela des paroles d'Ulquiorra le jour où il l'avait obligée à se rendre, sous peine de tuer Ichigo, Chad, Ishida et tous les autres :

_« La seule réponse que j'autorise est « oui », ou je serais obligé de tuer. Je ne parle pas de toi, mais de tes amis. Tu détiens le levier qui empêche la guillotine de tomber sur leurs cous. Aizen-sama désire ton pouvoir et j'ai pour devoir de te ramener indemne. »_

Non, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé en arrivant ici, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix…

Il lui avait donné douze heures pour dire au revoir à une et une seule personne, sans que celle-ci ne se rende compte de sa présence. Elle avait choisi Kurosaki Ichigo, le garçon dont elle était secrètement amoureuse. La jeune fille s'était glissée dans sa chambre et l'avait observé dormir. Il était gravement blessé après son combat contre Grimmjow et dormait d'un sommeil profond et réparateur, elle ne craignait donc pas de se faire surprendre. En guise d'adieu, elle avait voulu l'embrasser, mais s'était ravisée à la dernière seconde. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas… Étrange, non ? Mais elle ne connaissait pas la raison de ce blocage.

Tout à coup, la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit bruyamment, la tirant de ses pensées. Son geôlier entra avec un plateau de nourriture.

« Ulquiorra-san… »

Sans lui jeter un regard, il posa le plateau-repas sur une petite table.

« Mange, » ordonna-t-il.

Elle se retourna vers la fenêtre.

« Je n'ai pas faim.

– Jusqu'à ce qu'Aizen-sama dise autrement, rester en vie est aussi un de tes devoirs. Mange. »

Orihime baissa la tête, mais ne s'approcha pas de son repas.

« Dois-je moi-même te forcer à avaler ? Ou est-ce que tu préfères qu'on t'attrape et qu'on te mette le nez dedans ? insista Ulquiorra. Cela ne me ferait pas plaisir **(1)**, mais s'il faut en venir là alors je n'hésiterais pas, femme. »

Inoue Orihime se retourna vers lui et le dévisagea. Oui, elle le savait capable de faire une telle chose. Vaincue, elle s'assit et mangea sans rien dire. Ulquiorra, debout en face d'elle, la surveillait et la fixait sans aucune gêne, veillant à ce qu'elle finisse tout son repas. La jeune fille fit de son mieux pour éviter de croiser son regard, à la fois magnifique et terrifiant qui la scrutait sans ciller. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il existait de pareils yeux verts, aussi brillants que des émeraudes. Des yeux magnifiques pour le regard le plus froid et dénué de sentiments qu'elle ait vu de sa vie. L'impression était réellement dérangeante et cela l'embarrassait.

D'autant plus qu'elle devait avouer qu'il était quand même assez beau avec ses cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient aux épaules et faisaient ressortir ses yeux et sa peau pâle. Même s'il était trop sombre pour pouvoir réellement plaire… Elle se doutait qu'il savait qu'il la mettait mal à l'aise à la fixer ainsi (qui ne le serait pas ?) et se demandait s'il le faisait exprès. Mais quand elle leva la tête l'espace d'une seconde, elle eut l'impression que son intention n'était pas de la gêner. Visiblement, c'était naturel chez lui de regarder quelqu'un sans jamais détourner les yeux. Ce qui la dérangeait le plus chez lui était surtout son air neutre. C'était à se demander si parfois il éprouvait des sentiments…

Lorsque la prisonnière eut fini son assiette, l'Espada prit le plateau et partit sans dire un mot. Une fois la porte fermée, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Vraiment ! Il était aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison ! Et dire qu'il était la seule compagnie qu'on lui offrait !

Elle resta assise quelques instants, fixant d'un œil vide l'endroit où il s'était tenu, puis se leva et retourna à son poste d'observation, devant la fenêtre.

* * *

><p>« Tiens ! Ulquiorra ! »<p>

Au son de cette voix, l'Arrancar soupira intérieurement. Nnoitra voulait sans doute encore une fois tester sa placidité. Il se fichait royalement des commentaires désobligeants de son confrère, mais actuellement il avait d'autres choses à faire que de le supporter.

« On te voit de moins en moins, ces temps-ci. Est-ce que tu t'occupes bien de ta prisonnière ?

– Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Nnoitra, répondit calmement Ulquiorra.

– Alors, ça fait quoi de devenir baby-sitter ? » demanda le deuxième en faisant fi de son ordre.

Le Cuatro Espada lui lança un regard indifférent avant de passer son chemin sans répondre. Nnoitra ne valait pas la peine qu'on lui prête attention. Mais l'autre, refusant de se laisser abattre, le suivit et continua sur sa lancée :

« Ça doit être bien agréable de s'occuper d'une fille avec un tour de poitrine comme le sien, hein Ulquiorra ? T'as fait des trucs bizarres pour la soumettre ?

– Je n'aime pas tes sous-entendus. »

Nnoitra explosa de rire.

« Oh ! Alors tu ne lui as rien fait, c'est ça ? Tu me déçois, Ulquiorra. Moi, à ta place, j'aurais commencé par lui faire… »

L'Arrancar aux yeux verts, fatigué, cessa d'écouter son interlocuteur. Cela ne servait à rien de tenter d'argumenter avec Nnoitra quand ce dernier fantasmait. Et puis, il avait d'autres choses à faire. Il repassa le programme de sa journée dans sa tête et décida de commencer par l'inspection des Tres Cifras. Ces derniers temps, ils s'agitaient de plus en plus, et Aizen supposait qu'un soulèvement se mettait en place pour retrouver leur prestige passé. Le rôle d'Ulquiorra était de les mater une bonne fois pour toutes pour qu'ils obéissent aux ordres. Son maître avait déjà prévu de les mettre sur le chemin des amis d'Orihime qui, il n'en doutait pas, ne tarderaient pas à se précipiter pour délivrer la jeune fille.

Il changea donc de direction et se dirigea vers leurs quartiers. Nnoitra hésita, puis laissa tomber l'affaire.

« On peut jamais rire avec lui, » maugréa-t-il en repartant dans l'autre sens.

À suivre...

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Melusine-chan :<strong> Il dit ça mais je suis sûre que oui, il a un côté sado ce mec !^^


	2. La secrète vie passée d'Ulquiorra

**Chapitre 2 :**

**La secrète vie passée d'Ulquiorra**

Au bout de quelques jours seulement, Orihime parvint à anticiper la venue de la seule et unique personne qui s'occupait d'elle, avec la lune comme moyen de repère, s'il vous plaît. Il faut dire qu'Ulquiorra était aussi régulier qu'une horloge ! Les repas étaient servis à huit heures, midi et demi et sept heures. À la minute près.

Lorsque pour la énième fois elle s'apprêta à manger sous le regard scrutateur de son geôlier, elle n'y tint plus et demanda :

« S'il vous plaît, Ulquiorra-san, pourriez-vous arrêter de me dévisager comme vous le faites ?

– Pourquoi ? Cela te dérange, femme ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Et j'aimerais bien que vous mangiez avec moi, aussi. Ça me gêne vraiment que vous restiez là, sans rien avaler alors que je prends mon déjeuner.

– Nous autres Hollows ne mangeons pas de nourriture.

– Ah bon ? Mais vous mangez quoi alors ?

– D'autres Hollows ou des âmes humaines. »

Il la vit frémir et s'en amusa sans pour autant rien en montrer. Elle était aussi facilement impressionnable qu'un chaton. Comment une fille comme ça pouvait être dotée d'un pouvoir aussi puissant ? Voilà qui le dépassait ! Il poursuivit :

« Je trouve étrange de te voir avaler des légumes et de la viande. C'est quelque chose que j'ai perdu l'habitude de voir puisque toutes les créatures qui vivent au Hueco Mundo sont des Hollows. C'est un spectacle que je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de voir et cela m'évoque quelques souvenirs. »

Elle était surprise qu'il lui fasse autant de confidences. Était-il d'humeur bavarde, aujourd'hui ? Une chance pour elle…

« Quelques… souvenirs ? Mais… vous voulez dire que vous avez été humain ?

– Comme tous les Hollows. »

Orihime prit soudain conscience de la stupidité de sa question. Évidemment que les Hollows avaient été humains ! Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ? Elle avait vu son propre frère en devenir un.

La curiosité la piqua. Quel genre d'homme avait bien pu être Ulquiorra ? Où avait-il bien pu vivre et à quelle époque ? Avait-il eu de la famille ? Des frères, des sœurs ? Une autre question, choquante, se profila…

Avait-il eu une _femme_ ? Des _enfants_ ? Elle l'imaginait très mal marié, et encore moins père de famille ! À vue d'œil il devait avoir une vingtaine d'années, peut-être vingt-cinq, il était sans doute mort trop tôt pour en avoir. Quoique… Elle se le représenta en kimono, dans une époque lointaine, tenant la femme qu'il aimait à son bras, et un enfant courant derrière eux. Cette image lui parut tellement saugrenue qu'elle rit malgré elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

– Rien, rien… C'est juste que… je me suis demandé quel genre de vie vous meniez et je vous ai imaginé en père de famille ! »

Et là, comble du miracle !, elle vit une petite lueur de surprise s'allumer dans ses yeux l'espace d'une seconde. Alors qu'elle désespérait un jour de voir son visage exprimer une émotion, elle avait réussi pendant un instant à percer sa carapace ! Elle ne voulut pas vraiment se l'avouer, mais elle le trouvait mignon avec cette expression sur le visage. Il lui parut déjà un peu moins antipathique et elle entraperçut même la possibilité qu'ils finissent par devenir amis. Bah oui, qui sait ? Et peut-être, oui, peut-être même qu'il l'aiderait à sortir de Las Noches et basculerait dans le camp des Shinigamis (ah, l'imagination tordue d'Orihime…) !

« Alors ? Vous avez vraiment été père de famille ? demanda-t-elle, amusée.

– Cela ne te regarde pas, femme. Finis ton assiette. »

La réponse, sèche et brève, fit retomber son enthousiasme. Tout compte fait, il y avait peu de chance qu'ils finissent par s'entendre. Et c'est impossible qu'il ait un jour été marié. Non mais, quelle femme pourrait supporter un caractère aussi froid et distant ? Pour couronner le tout, elle avait négligé le fait qu'il était un des Arrancars les plus fidèles à Aizen. Il ne trahirait jamais son maître, et certainement pas pour elle, une simple humaine.

En silence, elle mangea sa nourriture, et quand elle eut terminé, Ulquiorra partit sans un mot, avec le plateau **(1)**. Comme d'habitude.

Sauf que cette fois, pendant tout le repas, adossé au mur, il avait regardé par la fenêtre.

À suivre….

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Mélusine-chan *en plein délire* :<strong> Tadadaaam…. Admirez ce suspens : il partit sans un mot…..avec le plateau ! XD ça ne vous dirait pas d'avoir un serveur aussi mignon juste pour vous ?

**Soleney **: -_-'


	3. Mes désirs sont tes désirs

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Mes désirs sont tes désirs**

« Je suis heureux que tu sois venue, Orihime. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait venir ici si soudainement, » dit Aizen. **(1)**

Ils se trouvaient dans une petite salle à ciel ouvert qui donnait sur le paysage obscur et désertique de l'Hueco Mundo. La pièce était un peu sombre et très simple, sans décoration superflue, comme pour le reste de Las Noches. Aizen se leva de son siège, qui était de dos à son invitée et à sa « garde » et leur fit face.

« Loly, Menoly, vous pouvez disposer.

– Hein ? s'exclama Loly.

– M-Mais, Aizen-sama, nous ne pouvons pas vous laissez seul avec quelqu'un comme el… »

Le regard du maître des lieux les réduisit au silence. Terrifiées par la menace à peine voilée, elles mirent un genou à terre sans plus attendre.

« E-Excusez-nous ! »

Elles sortirent, furieuses d'avoir été ainsi congédiées, en passant devant Ulquiorra qui observait la scène d'un air toujours aussi calme. Une fois qu'elles furent parties, Aizen se tourna vers sa prisonnière.

« Maintenant, j'aimerai que tu jettes un coup d'œil à ceci, Orihime. »

Aizen fit un geste de la main et un cercle lumineux se traça au sol qui devint de la matière solide qui s'éleva en une colonne. Le Shinigami l'effleura du doigt, la faisant s'ouvrir…

_*Quelle est cette sensation ?*_ se demanda la prisonnière. _*Serait-ce…*_

Le Hogyoku. Là, sous les yeux ébahis de la jeune fille, se trouvait la cause de la souffrance de tant et tant de personnes. La cause de la puissance d'Aizen et de la naissance des Arrancars. La cause de cette guerre…

« On dirait que tu as compris, dit Aizen. C'est bien le Hogyoku. Il s'est un peu affaibli car je le force souvent à se réveiller, cependant il s'approche de l'éveil total. Sans lui, je ne peux transformer de Hollow en Arrancar, ni créer la Clé du Roi. Considère cette confidence comme une preuve symbolique de ma confiance en toi. » Il sourit et continua : « Ton pouvoir consiste à rejeter les événements, il peut annuler quelque chose qui s'est produit et l'effacer de la réalité. C'est vraiment un pouvoir impressionnant. » Il s'approcha en même temps qu'il parlait, jusqu'à arriver en face de la jeune fille. « J'ai besoin de ton pouvoir, Orihime et tu vas faire bon usage de ce dernier en m'aidant à réaliser mes projets. »

* * *

><p>De retour dans sa cellule, la jeune fille réfléchit sur ce qui venait de se produire et prit une décision.<p>

_*Je doute qu'il m'ait montré le Hogyoku parce qu'il avait confiance en moi, mais au moins, maintenant, je sais où il se trouve et j'en ai appris beaucoup sur mon pouvoir. Je peux annuler quelque chose qui s'est produit et l'effacer de la réalité. J'ai découvert quelque chose que je dois faire, quelque chose que moi seule suis capable de réaliser. Il faut que j'utilise mon pouvoir pour effacer l'existence même du Hogyoku !*_

Mais est-ce qu'Aizen ne s'était pas servi d'elle ? Orihime savait que cet homme était d'une intelligence redoutable et si cette entrevue avait eu lieu, c'était certainement dans un but bien précis. Elle trouvait cela étrange qu'il lui montre où se situait la source de son pouvoir, même s'il prétendait lui faire confiance… Était-elle donc si peu menaçante pour lui ? Avait-il des projets à son encontre ?

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par l'arrivée d'Ulquiorra et d'un autre plateau-repas. Affamée, elle ne fit aucune scène et mangea tout sans rechigner. En quelques minutes, son plateau fut vide.

« Tu devrais te comporter comme ça plus souvent, femme. Ça simplifierait ma tâche, » commenta son gardien.

Il récupéra le plateau et s'apprêta à repartir, mais Orihime ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

« S'il vous plaît, Ulquiorra-san, vous ne voulez pas rester un peu ?

– Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ? demanda-il sans se retourner.

– Vous êtes la seule personne qui vient me voir, je ne vois personne d'autre que vous, hormis les quelques fois où Aizen me convoque. J'en ai assez d'être isolée. »

Un silence. L'espace d'un instant, Orihime espéra qu'il accepte de lui tenir compagnie.

« Je ne suis pas là pour te dorloter. Si tu avais besoin d'une nounou, il fallait le dire à Aizen-sama. »

Il ferma la porte derrière lui. Avant qu'il ne puisse plus l'entendre, la jeune fille se jeta contre la porte et cria :

« Au moins, trouvez-moi quelque chose pour m'occuper ! S'il vous plaît ! »

Elle ne savait pas si sa requête avait été entendue, mais au moins, elle avait essayé.

* * *

><p>« Alors, Ulquiorra, est-ce que notre invitée est sage ? fit Gin au détour d'un couloir, quelques instants plus tard.<p>

– Elle ne peut pas vraiment faire autrement. Elle est plutôt faible de caractère et ne se permettra pas de se rebeller. Cependant, elle se plaint de manquer de compagnie et de n'avoir rien à faire. Mais ces souhaits futiles n'ont aucune importance, ce ne sont que des gamineries. À mon avis, Aizen-sama n'a pas besoin de prendre connaissance de ses jérémiades, même s'il prétend qu'on doit la traiter avec soin. »

Le Cuatro Espada avait rarement sorti une tirade aussi longue, ce qui surprit son interlocuteur.

« Voyons, tu ne devrais pas dire ça ! Imagine qu'elle t'entende ! répliqua Gin d'une voix moqueuse en reprenant son éternel sourire goguenard. Je crois qu'Aizen aimerait que son invitée se sente bien dans sa chambre. Non ? Au pire, as-tu vraiment besoin d'en référer à Aizen ?

– Ce n'est pas une chambre mais une cellule. Elle n'est pas notre invitée, mais notre prisonnière. Et elle ne peut pas nous entendre car elle ne peut pas sortir sans permission. Et oui, je préfère me fier à Aizen-sama.

– Alala ! Que de dures paroles, Ulquiorra ! Tu n'as vraiment pas de cœur ? Parle-lui-en toujours, on ne sait jamais… Djana ! » conclut le Shinigami en s'éloignant.

L'Arrancar savait que Gin jouait en permanence avec ceux qui le côtoyaient (sauf Aizen, et d'ailleurs il en aurait été bien mal avisé). D'habitude il était assez fin pour sentir où il voulait en venir mais là il ne comprit pas ses motivations. Pourquoi tentait-il de le pousser à améliorer le confort d'Orihime ? Se serait-il prit d'affection pour elle ?

Et surtout, devait-il suivre ses conseils ?

* * *

><p>La jeune fille sursauta lorsque son geôlier entra. Que se passait-il ? Ce n'était pas l'heure de manger ! Pourquoi l'Espada rendait visite à cette heure-ci ?<p>

« Ulquiorra-san ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– Aizen-sama a décidé d'améliorer ton confort, comme tu le souhaitais. Puisque qu'il a trouvé normal que tu manques de compagnie, il m'a demandé de passer plus de temps avec toi. Je lui ai bien proposé de t'emmener plutôt faire une promenade sous bonne garde, mais il a estimé que ce serait trop imprudent que tu sortes dans Las Noches.

– Comment… Aizen-sama a su que je… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et regarda Ulquiorra qui ne bronchait pas. Il sentit monter son enthousiasme et s'en ennuya d'avance. Et comme il s'y attendait, un sourire illumina le visage de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il était allé lui-même parler à Aizen pour qu'elle puisse changer son quotidien.

« Merci… Merci, Ulquiorra-san !

– Ne te méprends pas sur mes intentions, femme. Je fais ça uniquement pour que tu cesses de te plaindre parce que ça me casse les oreilles. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas ta nounou. »

Il eut la flemme d'expliquer que c'était surtout Gin qui l'avait influencé lorsqu'il l'avait croisé dans le couloir. Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler et encore moins de s'expliquer. Trop long, trop compliqué...

Orihime baissa la tête, vexée. Cela faisait déjà deux fois qu'elle commençait à croire que le cœur de son gardien n'était pas complètement gelé et cela faisait deux fois qu'elle voyait ses espoirs retomber. Vraiment, il fallait qu'elle cesse de croire que tout le monde avait un bon fond.

Elle regarda Ulquiorra s'assoir sur le sofa, croiser les bras et baisser les yeux, dans une attitude tout à fait fermée à la communication. Il ne semblait pas décidé à lui rendre les choses faciles. Elle s'assit à côté de lui. Elle ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes puis, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps, elle demanda :

« Ulquiorra-san, excusez-moi, mais je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi vous avez ces traces sous les yeux ? Est-ce que c'est du maquillage ou c'est naturel ?

– Je n'aime pas quand tu me poses des questions personnelles, répondit-il sans même ouvrir les yeux.

– Mais il faut bien que quelqu'un parle ou pose des questions…

– Non. Aizen-sama ne m'a jamais demandé de te parler, juste de te tenir compagnie au moins une heure par jour.

– Alors vous compter rester assis comme ça sans rien dire ?

– Cela te dérange ?

– Pas vous ?

– Non. J'aime le silence. C'est reposant. »

Pendant une heure, ils restèrent là, sans rien dire, juste à réfléchir. Orihime n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ça, elle restait debout à penser sous la fenêtre toute la journée, mais à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de nouer la conversation, elle se heurtait à une réplique froide.

Mais au moins, elle appréciait qu'il soit là. C'était toujours mieux que de rester seule. Et comme il avait fermés ses yeux, elle pouvait l'observer à la dérobée. Elle regarda les lignes fines sous ses yeux. Cela ne lui paraissait pas être du maquillage (et puis elle l'imaginait pas du tout se maquiller avec soin tous les matins devant la glace, comme une fille !). La prisonnière examina aussi le reste de son visage. Sa peau pâle, ses cheveux noirs, ses traits fins et mélancoliques… Il aurait vraiment pu plaire aux femmes s'il avait été un peu plus chaleureux ! Elle se fit aussi la réflexion que lui et Kuchiki Byakuya auraient sans doute pu bien s'entendre, ils étaient aussi placides l'un que l'autre ! **(2)**

À la fin de l'heure, l'Arrancar se leva et ouvrit la porte de la cellule. Avant qu'il puisse la refermer derrière lui, la jeune fille murmura :

« Merci, Ulquiorra-san. »

Il ne répondit pas, lui lança juste un regard et partit.

Sa reconnaissance semblait ne lui faire ni chaud ni froid.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il est aussi désagréable ? s'exclama-t-elle une fois seule. Il pourrait faire un effort, quand même ! »

Agacée, elle retourna encore une fois sous la fenêtre en tâchant de penser à autre chose.

À suivre...

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Melusine-chan<strong> : S'il la fait venir, pourquoi il est heureux qu'elle soit venue ? Ce n'est pas lui qui commande ? Oô

**Soleney** : Mais c'est comme ça dans l'aniiiiiimeuh ! Et puis il fait comme si elle était une invitée (il est jonnntil ! *_* et galant *bave* et charismatique :3)

**Melusine-chan** : Mouais, ça prouve ce que je soupçonnais depuis un temps… Aizen est tordu et toi tu l'aimes bien, avoue !^^

**oOo**

**(2)** **Melusine-chan** : ce n'est tout de même pas une idée de couple ? XD Nan ! Bya-kun est à Ichigo et à moi ! =P

**Soleney** : Et Grimmy, alors ? XD Hum… Honnêtement, moi je trouve que l'idée de ce couple est à travailler XD Tu ne crois pas ?

**Melusine-chan** ***a une vision d'horreur de **_**son**_** Bya-kun chéri avec le désormais affreux Ulquiorra*** : NOoooon ! *Reproduit physiquement « Le cri » de Munch tant la vision la désespère* Le pire c'est que certains y ont sûrement déjà pensé, snif ! Sinon, Grimmy je te le laisse. J'allais dire que sa couleur de cheveux allait jurer avec mon intérieur mais, constatant que ce dernier est bleu, je me vois obligée de trouver une autre excuse : Il risque de m'assommer avec son bout d'os en me faisant la bise le matin. Ça te convient ?^^


	4. Une phase d'adoption ?

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Une phase d'adoption ?**

Au début, comme son gardien ne lui adressait jamais la parole, elle se sentait trop intimidée pour parler en sa présence. Mais finalement, lasse de ces silences, elle osa baver l'« interdit » ! N'ayant pas de réponse de sa part, elle se contentait de lui raconter une partie de sa vie. Elle parla de son frère, qui l'avait élevée **(1)** car leurs parents étaient morts, de la transformation de ce dernier en Hollow et de sa délivrance par Ichigo. Et aussi du lycée, des filles qui lui voulaient du mal parce qu'elle avait une couleur de cheveux différente de la normale **(2)**, de Tatsuki qui la protégeait, de cuisine, de livres, des tâches ménagères qu'elle faisait toute seule… Puis elle raconta l'aventure qui avait commencé avec Ichigo. Comment ses pouvoirs étaient apparus, comment Rukia avait été enlevée, comment ils étaient allés la sauver, comment ils avaient affronté le Gotei 13…

Les premiers jours, Ulquiorra ne répondait pas. Il gardait les yeux fermés et les bras croisés, si bien qu'Orihime en venait à se demander s'il l'écoutait. Mais peu importait. Au moins elle parlait à quelqu'un. Finalement, au fil du temps, il lui arriva de temps à autre de placer un commentaire ici et là. Ces petites victoires, de plus en plus nombreuses, faisaient sourire la jeune fille.

Cependant, jusqu'au bout, il refusa catégoriquement de parler de lui.

« Pourquoi, Ulquiorra-san ? Vous savez, je ne vais pas me moquer de vous.

– Que tu te moques ou non m'indiffère complètement, femme. Je n'ai juste pas envie d'en parler, c'est tout.

– Vous êtes injuste ! Je vous raconte bien ma vie, moi !

– Je ne l'ai jamais demandé.

– Alors pourquoi vous restez ici ?

– Aizen-sama me l'a ordonné. »

En général, ces conversations étaient suivies d'un long silence, étouffant pour Orihime et apaisant pour l'Arrancar aux yeux verts. Puis elle recommençait toujours à parler, à son grand désespoir.

Mais au bout d'un moment, ne voir qu'une seule personne pendant une petite heure et durant les repas ne lui suffit plus.

« Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de sortir ?

– Tu le sais déjà, femme. C'est trop dangereux pour toi de sortir sans garde, et personne ne veut remplir ce rôle.

– Même pas vous ?

– Je m'acquitte déjà de cette tâche quand Aizen-sama te demande, ce qui me suffit amplement. J'ai autre chose à faire qu'à m'occuper d'une gamine. »

Vexée, la jeune fille se tut et un autre de ces silences caractéristiques remplit l'espace.

« Au moins, est-ce que j'ai le droit d'avoir une occupation quand vous n'êtes pas là ? fit-elle timidement au bout de quelques minutes.

– Ça dépend, répondit son interlocuteur, méfiant.

– Je peux avoir un carnet de dessin et un crayon ? »

Il réfléchit un moment.

« Je suppose que oui… »

Et dès qu'elle en eut les moyens, elle se mit à dessiner. Désormais, Ulquiorra était tenu de l'approvisionner régulièrement en feuilles blanches et en crayons, pour son plus grand malheur. Ce n'était pas un service qui lui demandait beaucoup d'efforts, mais ça l'agaçait que cette femme prenne autant de place dans son emploi du temps et chaque prétexte pour la détester un peu plus était bon à prendre.

Il n'accordait aucune attention à ses œuvres, et de toutes manières, il ne s'y connaissait pas beaucoup en art. Pourtant, malgré ses protestations, Orihime finit par insister pour lui montrer ce qu'elle avait produit dans la journée.

« Ça, c'est un dragon-dauphin mangeur de planète ! C'est une créature qui est censée veiller sur l'équilibre du monde et quand une planète devient dangereuse pour cet équilibre, il la dévore ! Ça, c'est un robot du futur que je viens de créer, avec deux emplacements pour les missiles, des bras capables de soulever une charge de 500kg, des rayons lasers dans les yeux, une réserve à bombes dans son ventre et une option ménagère pour quand la machine à laver est en panne. On sait jamais, ça peut arriver… »

L'Arrancar était stupéfait de l'imagination débordante de la jeune fille. Elle lui sortait des dessins tellement inimaginables et incongrus qu'il en vint à se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer sous ce crâne roux. Mais au moins, ça avait le mérite de le divertir un peu… Même si sa prisonnière n'avait vraiment aucun don.

« Alors, ça vous plait ? » demanda-elle, pleine d'enthousiasme.

Et qu'est-ce qu'il l'agaçait, cet enthousiasme ! Comment faisait-elle pour en avoir encore alors qu'elle était emprisonnée dans un lieu rempli d'Hollows qui ne rêvaient que de tuer ses amis ?

« Non, dit-il laconiquement.

– Vous êtes méchant, Ulquiorra-san ! » fit-elle d'un ton boudeur.

Il aurait bien aimé qu'elle recommence à le craindre, comme avant. Mais il semblait qu'elle se soit habituée à sa présence. Dommage, elle était plus silencieuse quand elle avait peur…

« Et vous, vous dessinez, Ulquiorra-san ?

– Non.

– Vous ne voulez pas me dessiner quelque chose ?

– Non.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je n'ai pas envie.

– Même pas un tout petit dessin ? **(3)**

– Non.

– S'il vous plaît ! Juste un !

– J'ai dit : non. »

Néanmoins, il commençait peu à peu à s'habituer au bruit permanent qui régnait autour de la jeune fille et pouvait en faire abstraction de plus en plus facilement. Il se rendit compte qu'il finissait par se sentir un peu moins dérangé par sa présence.

_*Merci l'adaptation…*_

À suivre...

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Melusine-chan<strong> : - « ée » ? C'est son frère qui l'a élevé avec un « é » ?

**Soleney** : FAUX ! Contre toute attente, Orihime est… une fille ! Désolée, je ne voulais pas te choquer XD « Élevée » caractérise donc une personne de sexe féminin et prend un deuxième « e »

**Melusine-chan** : =_= Je sais que Orihime est une fille (même si son opulente poitrine m'a fait douter un moment *ironie*) mais je pensais que c'était « é » vu que le sujet était « il » c'est-à-dire le frère. Mais puisque j'ai tort je m'incline bien bas ! XD)

**oOo**

**(2) Melusine-chan : **Tu peux aussi parler de sa poitrine qui doit susciter des jalousies ! XD

**Soleney :** Heuuu… C'est pas assez visible peut-être ? Faut _en plus_ le citer dans les fics ?

**Melusine-chan :** Pas faux ! :D

**oOo**

**(3)** **Melusine-chan** : Orihime : « dessine-moi un mouton » ! XD Ouf, un peu plus et je t'accusais de spoiler _Le Petit Prince_ !^^ Enfin il est pas mal ce passage. Il renforce l'aspect gamin d'Inoue ! :D


	5. L'arrivée de l'ennemi

**Chapitre 5 :**

**L'arrivée de l'ennemi**

Quelques jours plus tard, toutes les Espadas étaient rassemblées autour de la table de la salle de réunion avec les trois Shinigamis traîtres pour une réunion d'urgence.

« Tout le monde a une tasse de thé ? demanda Aizen, qui avait ordonné à un serviteur de faire la distribution. À présent, veuillez écouter pendant que vous buvez. Kaname, allume le projecteur. »** (1)**

Tosen baissa un levier et le centre de la table s'ouvrit en cercle, laissant passer une violente lumière bleue claire partant de la surface du meuble jusqu'au plafond. À l'intérieur, trois silhouettes couraient dans le sable du désert du Hueco Mundo. Un jeune Shinigami roux, un Quincy aux cheveux bruns et un jeune homme châtain bien bâti et à la peau assez mate.

« Il y a trois intrus : Ishida Uryuu, Yasutora Sado et Kurosaki Ichigo. »

À ce dernier nom, le visage de Grimmjow se crispa et perdit sa couleur tandis que celui d'Ulquiorra, comme à son habitude, n'exprimait aucun sentiment.

« Ceux sont eux nos ennemis ? demanda Aaroniero.

– C'est quoi ça ? J'étais curieux de savoir qui nous attaquait mais ce ne sont que des gamins, pesta Barragan.

– Ne les sous-estimez pas, contredit Aizen. Ils étaient autrefois appelés ryokas. À quatre seulement ils se sont introduits dans la Soul Society et ont combattu les treize divisions.

– Quatre ? Il en manque un, semble-t-il, releva Zommari. Où est le quatrième ?

– C'est Inoue Orihime, affirma le maître des Espadas.

– Alors ils sont venus pour secourir leur amie ? demanda Nnoitra. Où est le problème ? Ils ont l'air bien faibles.

– N'as-tu pas écouté ? l'interrompit Hallibel. Aizen-sama nous a dit de ne pas les sous-estimer.

– Ce n'est pas exactement ce que je voulais dire... T'as peur ? ajouta-t-il sur un ton moqueur.

– Qu'as-tu dit ? gronda-t-elle, furieuse.

– Espadas, s'exclama Aizen pour couper court à la dispute, nous avons trois ennemis. Il est imprudent de les sous-estimer mais il n'y a pas de raison de paniquer non plus. Retournez dans vos quartiers et faites comme si de rien n'était. Ne soyez ni arrogants ni impatients, restez où vous êtes et attendez que l'ennemi vienne à nous. N'ayez crainte, quelle que soit la situation, tant que vous serez avec moi **(2)**, aucun ennemi ne se dressera devant nous, » finit-il avec un sourire.

* * *

><p><em>« Inoue ! Inoue ! »<em>

_« Kurosaki-kun ? »_

Orihime se réveilla en sursaut. Elle regarda autour d'elle, déboussolée. Non, elle n'était pas revenue dans sa chambre sur Terre comme elle le croyait. Elle était toujours dans sa cellule du Hueco Mundo. Fébrile, elle s'adossa au mur en prenant son visage dans ses mains tremblantes.

_*Encore ce rêve !*_

Oublierait-elle jamais Kurosaki Ichigo ? Il ne faisait plus partie de son monde, maintenant, et il y avait fort peu de chance qu'elle le revoit un jour. Il _fallait_ qu'elle l'oublie ! Elle força sa respiration à se calmer. En vain.

Une larme coula sur la joue… **(3)**

« Kurosaki-kun… »

Suivie de plein d'autres.

« Kurosaki-kun… »

Elle avait envie de hurler. Hurler, hurler, HURLER !

Au lieu de ça, elle prit de grandes inspirations et tenta de reprendre contenance. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Et pour se calmer, il fallait qu'elle s'occupe. N'ayant pas le courage de dessiner - elle était certaine que le visage d'Ichigo ferait son apparition sur les feuilles sans qu'elle y pense -, sa dernière occupation restait la fenêtre. Elle respira fort et se leva pour se placer à son habituel poste d'observation. La prisonnière contempla la lune, le seul astre qu'elle pouvait voir et qui, étrangement, gardait toujours sa forme de croissant. Elle avait remarqué qu'au fil des jours, son trajet changeait, comme sur Terre. Bientôt, elle ne pourrait plus voir sa course dans le ciel.

Pensivement, elle contempla la voûte céleste pendant quelques minutes. Puis soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Orihime se retourna, soulagée. Elle était heureuse de voir Ulquiorra, il tombait vraiment à pic. Elle avait besoin de compagnie en ce moment, il fallait qu'elle se change les idées et le seul moyen vraiment efficace serait de parler avec son gardien (bien malgré lui, le pauvre…).

« Tes amis se sont introduits au Hueco Mundo, » annonça-t-il sans préambule.

Le choc la laissa abasourdie.

_*Qu-Quoi ? Non…*_

Et elle qui voulait penser à autre chose…

« Pourquoi ? » murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même qu'à son interlocuteur.

_*Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ont-ils fait une chose aussi stupide ? Ils vont se faire tuer, c'est tout ce qu'ils vont gagner ! Kurosaki-kun, tu n'aurais pas dû venir…*_

La peur la tenaillait. Qu'allait-il leur arriver ? Dans quel état allaient-ils en repartir ? Allaient-ils seulement quitter cet endroit vivants ?

Cependant, au fond de son cœur, elle n'osait pas s'avouer que cette nouvelle la remplissait aussi d'une joie qu'elle trouvait égoïste. Ils venaient la rejoindre ! Cela signifiait qu'elle allait sans doute les revoir… Revoir Kurosaki-kun ! S'ils arrivaient jusqu'à elle…

– Pourquoi ? » Il fit une pause. « Pour te sauver. Ils n'ont aucune autre raison.

– Pour me sauver ? répéta-t-elle, abasourdie.

– Absolument. Mais cela ne devrait plus avoir la moindre importance pour toi. Ton âme ainsi que ton corps nous appartiennent désormais. C'est ce que l'uniforme que tu portes fait de toi, Inoue Orihime. »

Elle baissa la tête d'un air coupable et résigné.

« Oui. »

Ulquiorra poursuivit :

« Dis-moi dans quel but ton âme et ton corps existent.** (4)**

– Pour Aizen-sama et ses désirs. »

Il repartit l'esprit préoccupé. Voilà longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu une conversation aussi sérieuse ! Mais jamais **(5)** il ne l'avait vue aussi soumise, aussi… résignée. Étrange… Que se passait-il ? Et surtout, pourquoi cette soumission subite ne lui plaisait pas ? D'autant qu'il avait remarqué ses yeux rougis, comme si elle avait pleuré. Il n'avait fait aucun commentaire et ne lui avait posé aucune question mais, pour une raison inconnue, il n'aimait pas ça.

Le plus troublant était que même si Aizen ne lui avait pas interdit de lui annoncer la nouvelle, il ne l'avait pas non plus encouragé à le faire. Pourtant il lui avait quand même dit.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

À suivre...

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> **Melusine-chan :** Mdr ! Je vois bien les gros méchants en train de prendre le thé ! XD

**Soleney** : C'est dans l'anime^^

**Melusine-chan** : Je m'en doute pour que tu l'ais écrit!^^ N'empêche que c'est drôle ! D (Moi et mes délires…)

**oOo**

**(2) Melusine-chan :** Mais quel crâneur !^^ Genre *Prend une expression sérieuse, le regard perçant, une main se tenant le menton et la voix grave (KLM dirait orgasmique mais bon…)* _Tant que vous serez avez moi rien ne vous arrivera_!^^ (Dit comme çà ça fait très mature shojo, par exemple quand le playboy du lycée tombe amoureux de la petite nouvelle et qu'il lui promet de toujours être là… Remarque le scénario marche aussi pour le yaoi ! D

**oOo**

**(3) Soleney :** Oh, le gros méchant vilain cliché !

**Melusine-chan :** Ouais !^^ Là c'est dramatique alors pourquoi pas une phrase un peu plus romantique et/ou poétique ? Genre : « Une larme roula sur sa joue » ou alors si tu veux y aller à fond : « une perle salée s'échappa d'une de ses orbes bleus »… Non, à la réflexion la deuxième est un peu trop ampoulée… Le truc c'est que c'est le mot « œil » qui me gêne dans cette phrase… Le début est bien, il a un bon rythme mais ce mot vient le casser… Je n'aime pas la sonorité de ce mot je crois…. Je dois être étrange…

**Soleney :** Oui, carrément ! XD Mais moi aussi. Et si on était normales, ben ce serait pas drôle !^^ Et tous les auteurs sont fous, il parait ;)

**Melusine-chan :** OUI ! ON EST FOU ! MOUAHAHAHAH ! XD Mais c'est certain que dans la création il y a toujours un brin de folie !^^ Oh ! Elle est bonne cette phrase, je crois que je vais la garder ! (bien qu'il est certain que quelqu'un a dû déjà la dire). Il faut dire qu'à chaque fois que je découvre un beau jeu de mot je découvre que quelqu'un y a déjà pensé. A croire qu'ils ont trouvés le moyen de m'espionner et de me couper l'herbe sous le pied de ma créativité… :S

**oOo**

**(4)** ***Petit délire de Melusine-chan auquel s'est jointe l'auteure en complétant les paroles de sa bêta (qui ne l'a jamais été autant qu'à ce moment-là… Bêta je veux dire… Ok je sors -)*:** Oui vas-y Oui-Oui ! (Oui-Oui !) Avec ton beau taxi ! (Pouet Pouet Pouet)

**Soleney :** En avant Oui-Oui (Oui-Oui !) Tu as mille amis !

**Melusine-chan :** Au beau pays des jouets, OUI-OUI, tu chantes et tu ris (blablabla) OUI VAS-Y…

**Soleney :** (Pouet Pouet Pouet)

**Melusine-chan et Soleney en cœur :** OUI-OUIIIIII !

**Melusine-chan *****qui a repris ses esprits si tant est qu'elle en a jamais eu… De l'esprit je veux dire…***** :** Désolée, des séquelles de ma jeunesse passant pas là et réveillées par la multiplication des « oui » !^^

**Soleney et ses doubles schizophrènes :** – Docteur en psychiatrie, je vais voir ce que je peux faire… – Gaaaa… – Cas désespéré. Mettez-le à l'hôpital Sainte Anne dans les spécimens dangereux. Suivant.

**oOo**

**(5)** **Soleney *****qui chantonne***** :** Jamais encore elle n'avait eu ce regard-là Allez, dis-moi d'où ça vient D

**Melusine-chan :** Heu… Aucune idée ? D'un Disney ? Et toi alors ? Si je te chante « Non jamais je ne serais faite pour le mariage », tu me dis ?... *se retourne vers le lectorat* Et vous ? Vous savez ? Une p'tite review pour mon amie ?^^


	6. L'affront

**Chapitre 6 :**

**L'affront**

Le lendemain, il lui apporta son petit déjeuner comme à son habitude. Mais dès qu'il la vit, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses traits étaient tirés et des cernes étaient apparus sous ses yeux. Ces mêmes yeux qui étaient remplis de chagrin et de peur.

Il connaissait la raison de ce malaise. Dans la nuit, Ichigo, Sado et Ishida étaient entrés dans Las Noches, accompagnés de Renji et Rukia, qui les avaient rejoints. Les combats avaient commencé peu de temps après et, il y a quelques minutes, le reiatsu de Sado Yasutora venait de disparaitre.

« Alors tu as remarqué ? dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Cet idiot de Nnoitra est vraiment impatient. On lui avait ordonné de rester dans ses quartiers.

– Sado-kun n'est pas mort, » répondit la jeune fille d'une voix faible, mais armée d'une conviction inébranlable.

Ulquiorra ne comprit pas tout à fait les raisons de son agacement. Peut-être était-ce le fait que sa prisonnière veuille autant s'accrocher à un mensonge. Peut-être qu'il sentait au fond de lui qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Ou peut-être était-il tout simplement un peu jaloux du lien qui existait entre Orihime et ses amis, un lien qu'il ne pourrait sans doute jamais comprendre ni partager. Toujours est-il que cette phrase l'énerva.

Il détourna la tête et regarda ailleurs pour qu'elle ne voie pas cette marque de faiblesse sur son visage.

« Il ne l'est pas, » continua-t-elle d'affirmer.

Il tourna les yeux dans sa direction et la fixa froidement, comme elle n'aimait pas qu'il fasse. Elle finit par baisser la tête, vaincue par la force de ces yeux d'une beauté surnaturelle.

« Mange, maintenant.

– Je n'ai pas faim.

– Je t'ai dit de manger.

– Sado-kun n'est pas mort. »

Encore ! Qu'est-ce qui lui permettait d'être aussi sûre d'elle ? Et pourquoi ne cessait-t-elle de le répéter ? Essayait-elle de se convaincre en même temps que son geôlier ? Le self-control d'Ulquiorra lui permit de cacher son agacement de plus en plus important, cependant, il éprouvait le besoin de lui faire du mal, de la blesser, de casser cet optimisme irrationnel qui l'énervait.

« Tu m'ennuies, » dit-il d'un ton polaire.

Il attendit quelques secondes, mais comme elle ne répondait pas, il continua calmement :

« Peu importe, de toute façon. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? "Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'il est encore en vie" ? Pathétique. Je ne suis pas là pour te pouponner. »

Il vit immédiatement qu'il avait réussi à la vexer au resserrement de sa mâchoire et à la façon dont elle plissa les yeux. Son irritation disparut en partie en voyant qu'il avait atteint son objectif.

« Je ne te comprends pas, poursuivit-il plus doucement. Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu autant de savoir si oui ou non il est mort ? De toute façon tous tes amis vont bientôt mourir. Qu'est-ce que ça fait si l'un d'entre eux est tué un peu plus tôt que prévu ? Ils auraient dû comprendre dès le début que ça arriverait.

– Arrête. »

Non, il ne s'arrêterait pas. Il n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter. Il fallait qu'il lui dise tout ce qu'il pensait. Et elle n'avait pas à lui donner des ordres !

« Et si ce n'est pas le cas, ce sont des idiots. » Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui, choquée. « Est-ce que tu comprends à quel point ils sont stupides ? Se jeter dans la gueule du loup à seulement cinq sans l'aide de la Soul Society… Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils iraient jusque-là. Tu es des nôtres, ils ne sont plus tes amis. Tu devrais être capable de rire de leur naïveté à penser qu'ils pourraient sortir vivants du Hueco Mundo. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas le faire ? Ton cœur est-il encore avec eux ? Si c'est le cas, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'efforces de refuser leur mort et de te voiler la face. À ta place, si j'éprouvais des sentiments pour eux, je serais furieux de leur stupidité à entrer dans Las Noches sans même considérer auparavant les limites de leurs forces. »

Il la vit venir. Il aurait largement pu l'esquiver ou l'arrêter. Mais il ne fit pas un geste pour se défendre.

La gifle que lui donna Orihime retentit dans toute la pièce.

Lorsque le regard vert émeraude d'Ulquiorra se posa de nouveau sur elle, elle eut soudain peur de sa réaction. Elle lui avait fait un affront, elle allait en payer le prix. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

L'Arrancar ne la quitta pas des yeux et ce qu'elle lut au fond des iris d'un vert pur du jeune homme la pétrifia. Il n'y avait absolument pas de rancune ou de colère dans ce regard. Il n'éprouvait pas même le désir de la punir. Il y avait juste de la mélancolie, toujours présente, une indéfinissable tristesse mais aussi de l'envie pour les sentiments qu'elle était capable d'éprouver et qu'il savait ne jamais pouvoir ressentir. D'autres émotions se bousculaient encore, solitude, abandon et aussi…

_*Quoi ?*_

Elle ne savait pas. Mais elle se rendait compte alors qu'il était peut-être un peu différent de ce qu'elle s'imaginait. Jusqu'à présent, elle l'avait vu comme une coquille vide ou plutôt comme un robot doué d'intelligence et de logique, mais sans sentiment ni humanité. Visiblement, il arrivait quand même à éprouver des embryons d'émotions. Étrange qu'elle ne s'en rende compte que maintenant…

Il se détourna d'elle et marcha vers la porte en disant d'une voix qui n'avait pas perdu son calme :

« Je reviens d'ici une heure. Si tu n'as pas mangé d'ici là, je t'attacherais par terre et je te forcerais à tout manger. Garde ça à l'esprit. »

* * *

><p>Une fois seule, Orihime sentit une larme commencer à rouler le long de sa joue. Doucement, elle se mit à sangloter. Ses amis allaient mourir et elle ne pourrait rien y faire. Pourquoi faisaient-ils cela alors qu'elle s'était livrée justement pour qu'ils aient le temps de se préparer pour la bataille de cet hiver ? Son geste visait à leur donner plus de temps, pas à les inciter à attaquer directement le Hueco Mundo ! Et à seulement cinq, en plus !<p>

Et puis, quelle imbécile ! Elle venait de gifler le seul Arrancar avec qui elle parlait. Le seul qu'elle connaissait, le seul qui s'occupait d'elle. Il faisait ça sur ordre d'Aizen, d'accord, pourtant elle avait commencé à s'attacher à lui.

Mais il venait de partir et ne voudrait sûrement plus s'occuper d'elle. Un sentiment d'abandon s'empara de son cœur. Que pouvait-elle faire, maintenant ? Il venait de partir. Il était certainement en colère à l'heure qu'il était, et chercherait sûrement un moyen de lui faire payer.

Elle était seule et se sentait incroyablement sans défense.

La jeune fille se trouvait injuste de l'avoir frappé. S'il avait été humain, son geste aurait été mérité, parce qu'il aurait saisi l'importance des notions d'amitié, de bonheur, ou même d'amour. Mais même si elle avait parlé de tout cela dans leur nombreuses discussions (à sens unique), Ulquiorra ne pourrait jamais les comprendre parce qu'il était un Arrancar. Il ne pourrait jamais éprouver ces sentiments, comme en témoignait le trou qu'il avait à la base du cou et qui symbolisait le fait qu'il n'ait plus de cœur. Orihime avait bien vu qu'il l'enviait d'être humaine, qu'il l'enviait d'avoir des émotions.

En fait, elle était furieuse que l'Espada ose dénigrer le geste d'amitié qu'Ichigo, Sado et les autres venaient de faire pour elle en disant qu'ils auraient dû réfléchir à deux fois avant de venir. S'ils n'avaient pas réfléchi, c'était justement parce qu'ils avaient un cœur, un cœur dans lequel elle avait son importance. C'était par affection. Elle-même, si elle avait été à leur place, si l'un d'eux avait été emprisonné au Hueco Mundo, aurait agi exactement de la même façon.

Elle pleura, et bon nombre de ses larmes lui étaient destinées, à lui dont la vie devait être si fade.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra savait que l'espace d'un instant elle avait réussi à lire en lui comme dans un livre. Et cette pensée lui faisait horreur ! Lui, Ulquiorra Schiffer, Cuatro Espada, réputé pour ne jamais montrer ses émotions, qui a toujours pu cacher chacune de ses pensées y compris à Aizen, avait laissé une simple humaine lire en lui ! Pitoyable… La gifle qu'elle lui avait donnée ne ressemblait même plus à un affront à côté de ça. D'ailleurs il s'était laissé faire parce que même si elle essayait de le frapper de toutes ses forces, à coups de poings, de pieds, de bâton, de masse, il n'aurait presque rien senti. Et il savait aussi qu'il l'avait quand même un peu mérité, cette gifle… Finalement, cette petite ne faisait que se venger du mal qu'il lui avait fait. Mais il le regrettait maintenant. Il n'aurait pas dû la laisser faire. Ça sapait son autorité.<p>

Passablement agacé par cet épisode, l'Arrancar aux yeux d'émeraude n'en laissa pourtant rien voir et prit la décision de retourner dans ses quartiers le temps que le délai imparti s'écoule. En effet, il sentait que le reiatsu de Kurosaki Ichigo se dirigeait de ce côté, ainsi il pourrait l'affronter sans désobéir aux ordres d'Aizen.

De tous, c'était celui qu'Orihime préférait, selon lui. C'était de lui dont elle parlait le plus souvent et quand elle prononçait son nom, il avait l'impression que son expression changeait, devenait plus douce, plus mélancolique. Oui, l'affection qu'elle éprouvait pour ce garçon dépassait largement celle des autres.

Il allait prendre une grande satisfaction à le tuer…** (1)  
><strong>

À suivre...

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Mélusine-chan<strong> : Bouh le vilain jaloux !^^

**Soleney**: J'ai adoré écrire cette phrase^^

**Mélusine-chan** : Pourquoi est-ce-que ça ne m'étonne pas ? XD Au final tu dois être aussi sadique que moi ! XD


	7. Le Sauveur

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Le Sauveur**

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, Orihime fut trop malheureuse pour toucher à son repas. Comment aurait-elle pu avaler quoique ce soit alors que ses amis se battaient au même moment ? Et pour elle, qui plus est ! Si elle avalait ne serait-ce qu'une bouchée, elle vomirait. Il était hors de question qu'elle touche à cette nourriture.

Elle n'avait plus peur d'Ulquiorra. En se rapprochant de lui, elle s'était rendue compte qu'il n'était pas réellement dangereux, au contraire de Grimmjow, Gin ou Yammy. La preuve : elle l'avait frappé et il ne lui avait pas rendu la monnaie de sa pièce. Finalement, elle avait de la chance de l'avoir comme gardien.

_*Il faudrait que je m'excuse quand il reviendra…*_

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par le reiatsu de ses amis qui baissait de plus en plus.

_*Oh non !*_

Un seul d'entre eux en réchapperait-il vivant ? Quels idiots ! Ils n'auraient pas dû venir, ils auraient dû la laisser et se préparer pour ne pas mourir. À quoi rimait son sacrifice s'ils venaient se faire tuer dans le Hueco Mundo ?

Le reiatsu qui l'inquiétait le plus était celui de Rukia qui était dangereusement faible… Était-elle mourante, comme Sado ? Si seulement elle pouvait être à ses côtés pour la guérir ! Si seulement elle pouvait les revoir une dernière fois avant qu'ils ne meurent tous !

Soudain, elle remarqua quelque chose d'encore plus inquiétant. Le reiatsu du Cuatro Espada semblait se diriger tout droit sur celui d'Ichigo.

_*Non, pas ça ! Je vous en prie, tout mais __**pas ça **__!*_

Elle les imagina tous les deux dans un de leurs duels épiques, couverts de sang, en train de s'entretuer.

« Oh non… Non, non, non, non… » gémit-elle.

Le reiatsu du Shinigami augmenta brusquement quand commença le combat mais redescendit en chute libre quelques secondes plus tard, à peine. Tandis que celui d'Ulquiorra n'avait pratiquement pas bougé. Y avait-il une aussi grande différence de puissance entre eux ?

_*Non, je vous en prie, Ulquiorra-san, ne l'achevez pas, pitié ! Kurosaki-kun, survis !*_

Désespérée par ce qu'elle sentait, elle cessa d'observer le reiatsu des différents combattants et se rétracta sur elle-même pour ne plus les voir mourir un par un. La jeune fille ne put rien faire d'autre que de s'agenouiller face au canapé et prier pour que ses amis restent en vie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit l'interrompit. Surprise, elle se retourna. Que se passait-il ? Elle était à peu près sûre qu'une heure n'était pas encore passée. Pourquoi son geôlier venait-il en avance, lui qui était d'habitude si régulier ? Elle comprit sa méprise quand elle entendit une voix féminine dire :

« Tu vois ? La princesse est toute seule. Oooorihimeeeee-chaaaaaan… Amusons-nous… »

Loly et Menoly !

* * *

><p>Quelque chose n'allait pas… Pourquoi cette impression de menace ? Il n'en savait absolument rien. Rien ne pouvait plus le blesser, Kurosaki gisait dans son sang, incapable de combattre et c'était <strong>(1) <strong>pourtant le plus fort de tous les intrus. Finalement, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il ne l'avait pas tué. Enfin, pas encore, parce que sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil et plus les secondes passaient, plus il perdait son sang.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais quoi ? Son instinct de guerrier s'était rarement trompé jusqu'à maintenant. Où était la menace, bon sang ? Il se concentra, tentant de localiser la plupart des gros reiatsus de Las Noches. Aucun n'allait dans sa direction.

Alors quoi ?

Il se résigna à penser qu'il devenait parano et ignora l'alarme qui s'était allumée dans sa tête. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se trompait. Il n'était pas infaillible, loin de là.

Il lui restait encore à peu près un quart d'heure avant de devoir retourner voir sa prisonnière. Il avait le temps. Tranquillement, il prit le chemin du retour.

* * *

><p>Le corps d'Orihime atterrit brutalement au sol. Loly la rejoignit en marchant lentement. Comme un chat jouant avec une souris.<p>

« Comme c'est pitoyable… susurra-t-elle tandis qu'elle l'attrapait par les cheveux. C'est impossible qu'un humain à deux sous puisse faire face à la force d'un Arrancar. »

Incapable de répondre, la jeune fille ne put que regarder son agresseur en tentant au mieux d'imiter le regard d'Ulquiorra. Il était hors de question qu'elle montre sa souffrance et sa faiblesse ! Cependant, elle ne réussit qu'à énerver Loly.

« Espèce de… Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! » hurla-t-elle. Comme la prisonnière refusait d'obéir, elle poursuivit : « Je vais m'assurer que tu ne verras plus jamais Aizen-sama ! »

Orihime fronça les sourcils. Que venait faire Aizen là-dedans ?

« Loly, arrête ! s'écria Menoly. Si tu vas trop loi…

– La ferme ! Si tu flippes alors pars ! »

La jeune Arrancar gifla sa victime sans ménagement avant de la lâcher et de la laisser tomber par terre. Elle eut un sourire sadique :

« Tu vaux vraiment rien, hein ? Regarde-toi ! T'es incapable de te défendre ! Les filles comme toi ne devraient jamais attirer l'attention sur elles. Et si jamais c'est pas le cas, alors elles doivent payer car elles font de l'ombre à celles qui méritent le plus les honneurs. »

Elle lui donna des coups de pieds dans les côtes et Orihime ne put retenir des gémissements de douleur.

« Ah ! Tu fais moins la maligne, maintenant !

– Loly, ça suffit ! Tu en as assez fait !

– Ta gueule ! T'as pas entendu ce que je t'ai dit ou quoi ? Dégage !

– Que faites-vous ici ? »

Les deux sœurs se figèrent et se retournèrent. À l'entrée de la cellule d'Orihime, les regardant froidement, se tenait Ulquiorra.

« Sortez immédiatement. »

Elles baissèrent la tête, sachant très bien qu'il pourrait les tuer d'un geste s'il le voulait. Loly lâcha Orihime tandis que sa sœur lui adressa un regard qui disait : « Tu vois, j'te l'avais bien dis qu'on aurait des ennuis. » Elles passèrent devant lui en évitant ses yeux verts accusateurs. Il ajouta :

« Soyez sûres qu'Aizen-sama entendra parler de cette histoire. »

La terreur s'imprima sur leurs visages, mais avant qu'elles ne puissent protester, il ferma la porte derrière elles.

Et se retourna vers la jeune fille couverte de blessures. Il s'approcha, la souleva dans ses bras et la déposa sur son lit avant de s'assoir à côté d'elle. Elle ne bougeait pas. Inquiet, il posa ses doigts dans son cou pour évaluer son pouls, puis il se pencha et plaça sa joue au-dessus de sa bouche. Elle respirait normalement. Il en conclut qu'elle était simplement évanouie.

L'Arrancar la regarda longuement. Si seulement il avait écouté ce que lui disait son instinct, il aurait pu empêcher cela. Pensivement, sans trop faire attention à ce qu'il faisait, il caressa ses cheveux. À cet instant, il la trouvait belle, avec sa peau lisse, ses doux cheveux roux, son air innocent… Enfin, il l'avait toujours trouvée belle, mais il n'avait jamais fait attention à ce détail sans importance. C'était étrange comme impression, voilà longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé… Ça devait remonter au moins à sa vie humaine.

Il se fit la remarque stupide que c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait dormir. Ses traits étaient détendus et paraissaient plus fins. Ses paupières closes sur ses yeux gris perle… Son regard tomba sur ses lèvres pulpeuses, qu'il regarda pendant quelques secondes. Lentement, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il se pencha vers elle. Son visage se rapprochait de plus en plus du sien.

À la dernière seconde, il s'arrêta.

_*Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ?*_

Il passa une de ses mains sur son visage pour reprendre contenance. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de lui arriver ? Il se leva, respira longuement, calmement, et se rendit compte que son cœur battait très vite. Sans doute était-ce un malaise. Il se mit à en chercher la cause et fit le tour des pistes les plus vraisemblables. Il ne pouvait pas être malade, les Arrancars ne peuvent l'être. Était-il en train de devenir fou ? Non, peut-être avait-il prit du poison sans s'en rendre compte. À son sens, c'était ce qui était le plus plausible.

Sauf qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un poison qui faisait ce genre d'effet…

Bah, peut-être était-ce Szayel qui faisait ses expériences…

Mais Szayel ne se permettrait jamais de se servir de lui comme cobaye.

Hmmm… Peut-être en avait-il mangé, bu ou inhalé par accident ?

Comment serait-ce possible ? Il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans le labo depuis un moment. Et Szayel ne sort jamais ses expériences de son labo, impossible que ce soit arrivé ailleurs.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être un poison.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Soudain, un gémissement lui fit tourner la tête. Orihime était en train de se réveiller. Il s'approcha et elle ouvrit les yeux.

« U-Ulquiorra-san ? Qu… Où sont… Où sont…

– Elles sont parties.

– Non…C'est vous qui les avez faites partir, n'est-ce pas ? » **(2)**

Un silence.

« Oui. »

Elle lui sourit et il sentit son cœur chavirer.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvée.

– Aizen-sama m'a ordonné de prendre soin de vous.

– Et… Ulquiorra-san... Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée de vous avoir gif…

– Oublie ça, » la coupa-t-il, peu désireux de se rappeler cet événement.

Son visage s'apaisa et elle lui lança un regard reconnaissant.

« Peux-tu te soigner ? demanda-t-il.

– Bien sûr. »

Elle se redressa et, courbaturée de partout, s'assit avec difficulté sur le rebord du lit.

« Santen kisshun, hatashi ha kyozetsusu. »

Son pouvoir obéit immédiatement et elle fut guérie en quelques secondes. Se sentant mieux, elle put se concentrer sur le présent.

« Ul… Ulquiorra-san. Avez-vous… affronté Ichigo ? »

Elle pria pour qu'il dise « non », elle le supplia mentalement de mentir si nécessaire, elle ne voulait pas l'entendre dire…

« Oui. »

Elle ferma les yeux. Ainsi donc, c'était vrai…

Soudain, la porte fut arrachée de ses gonds, vola à travers la pièce et traversa le mur d'en face, créant une énorme ouverture sur l'extérieur dans un bruit de tonnerre.

« Oy ! Femme ! » fit la voix de Grimmjow.

Lorsqu'il apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, Ulquiorra était déjà en face de lui. Orihime était interdite. Elle ne l'avait pas vu faire un geste alors qu'il était juste à côté d'elle. C'était comme s'il avait disparu et était apparu tout d'un coup devant l'Arrancar aux cheveux bleus** (4)**. C'était… incroyable…

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Grimmjow ?

– Je veux la femme, » répondit le Sexta Espada **(5)** avec un sourire peu rassurant.

À suivre...

* * *

><p><strong>1) Mélusine-chan :<strong> « et c'était ? » Il parle de ma petite fraise des bois comme d'une chose ! Ouh le niafreux ! Je le n'aime plus du tout là !^^

**Soleney :** … Petite fraise des bois… -_-

**Mélusine-chan *faisant fi du malaise de sa comparse* :** Ben voui, Ishigo ça veut dire fraise, du coup c'est comme ça que les fanficeuses surnomment leur Kurosaki d'amour ! XD

**oOo**

**(2)** **Mélusine-chan :** Oui, parce que c'est un super héros ! Il a une super tenue de super héros, des supers pouvoirs de super héros, une (super ?) beauté de super héros et ses supers muscles de super héros ! Heu… quoique à la réflexion, enlève les « super muscles » !^^ Nan mais su quoi je délire encore moi ? Excuses, la fatigue tu vois !^^

**Soleney :** Maiiiiiiheuuu ! Il est très bien comme il est, Ulquiorra ! En plus, t'as pas vu quand il montre le chiffre 4 à Ichigo ? Il a les tablettes, quand même XD Et les pectoraux ! *bave* (Se souvient de la dernière remarque de Mélusine) Quoi ? Mais c'est tout à fait normal de fantasmer sur Ulquy ! Je ne ferais pas de fic avec lui comme perso principal si je ne fantasmais pas sur lui ! *oui, c'est vrai, je le confesse (rougit)*

**Mélusine-chan :** Bah ! C'est naturel de fantasmer ainsi, ça prouve que tu es une jeune fille en bonne santé ! XD Mais perso je préfère fantasmer sur Bya-Kun ou alors sur Zorro (de One Piece) ou encore sur les persos de mes yaois préférés ! XD

**oOo**

**(4)** **Mélusine-chan :** Tu parles d'une couleur ! On devrait l'appeler Mr le Schtroumpf pour la peine !^^ *Fait la découverte du siècle* Mais alors ! Ulq-chan est Gargamel !

**Soleney :** XDDD

**oOo**

**(5)** **Mélusine-chan :** Oulah ! Avec la fatigue mes yeux voient flous et j'ai bien cru que tu avais écris « sexy »…

**Soleney :** Rhooo, tout d'suite^^ Mais de toute manières, toute la gente féminine qui lit Bleach sait que Grimmy est sexy *ses abdos, grrrr…*

**Mélusine-chan :** C'est vrai qu'ils ont le mérite de compenser sa couleur de cheveux ! XD Tiens, ça me fait penser que si KLM était là elle nous aurait surement sorti une phrase du genre « Je me demande si Grim est bleu partout » (en référence à un célèbre épisode de Fruit Basket que les connaisseuses auront reconnu ! :D)… Mais pourquoi est-ce-que je pense à ça moi ? La fatigue… Il est 1h du matin passé ! XD


	8. Séparation

**Chapitre 8 :**

**Séparation**

« Non, répondit Ulquiorra.

– Quoi ?

– J'ai dit : Non.

– J't'ai pas demandé ton avis, Ulquiorra. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi tu veux pas que je te la prenne ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, hein ?

– Aizen-sama l'a placée sous ma protection. Sors d'ici, Grimmjow.

– Tu prends ton rôle de protecteur bien au sérieux, tu sais ? Bah, puisque tu veux pas, va falloir que je te force à me la donner… »** (1)**

Sans prévenir, il se rua sur le protecteur d'Orihime et attaqua d'un crochet du droit. Possédant des réflexes supérieurs, son adversaire lui attrapa le bras et s'en servit pour le jeter dans le trou qu'il avait fait dans le mur avant de le suivre à l'aide d'un sonido.

Grimmjow ne chercha pas à lutter contre l'élan que lui avait donné son adversaire, mais pivota en plein vol et se tourna face à lui pour lui envoyer un Cero. L'autre le dévia d'un geste de la main et le rejoignit dans les airs pour entamer une lutte rapprochée. Dégainant tous deux leurs armes, ils firent croiser le fer de leur katanas avec tant de violence qu'Orihime en sentit les vibrations dans ses pieds. Ils alternèrent feintes, attaques et parades à une telle vitesse que la jeune fille était incapable de les suivre des yeux.

Grimmjow était brutal, mais Ulquiorra était rapide et rusé. Il le repoussait de plus en plus, lui faisant mordre la poussière et, rapidement, il fut clair que c'était lui qui avait l'avantage. L'homme aux cheveux bleus abandonna l'idée du duel au katana et lança une série de Ceros, qui furent facilement esquivés. Il profita de cette diversion pour utiliser un sonido et l'attaquer par derrière. Seuls les réflexes du Cuatro Espada lui permirent de ne recevoir qu'une légère entaille au bras. Ce dernier riposta et lui infligea une blessure plus profonde à l'épaule. Mais avant que le duel ne puisse réellement devenir sérieux, l'autre sortit une Caja Negación et la jeta sur son adversaire. Immédiatement, une énorme cage noire se forma autour de l'Arrancar aux yeux émeraude, l'enveloppant complètement, avant de disparaitre avec lui.

« Ulquiorra ! » hurla Orihime, horrifiée.

Grimmjow atterrit nonchalamment à côté d'elle et la toisa avec mépris.

« Suis-moi, femme, ordonna-t-il.

– Qu'as-tu fait à Ulquiorra ?

– Je l'ai juste envoyé dans une dimension parallèle à l'aide de la Caja Negación, un outil que donne Aizen à tous les Espadas. Normalement, un Arrancar de son niveau ne devrait pas y être coincé plus de deux ou trois heures. Mais t'as pas besoin de savoir tout ça, alors maintenant suis-moi ! »

Sans attendre son avis, il l'attrapa de sa main gauche et la balança sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de patates avant d'utiliser un nouveau sonido.

* * *

><p>Il la laissa descendre quelques minutes plus tard. Elle ne savait pas trop où ils étaient, mais elle estima d'après la vitesse de déplacement que la distance parcourue était assez élevée. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle pour essayer de se situer… et poussa un cri d'horreur.<p>

« Kurosaki-kun ! »

Il était dans un état vraiment lamentable, son corps était couvert de blessures en tout genre, et elle eut beau chercher, elle ne trouva pas une parcelle de peau qui soit épargnée par le sang, la saleté ou les coupures. Son regard était aussi vide que celui d'un cadavre, un de ses bras était tordu…

… Et au milieu de sa poitrine, elle pouvait voir un trou béant.

Elle fut à deux doigts de défaillir devant cette vision atroce, mais la voix de Grimmjow, qui s'était tranquillement assis un peu plus loin, la ramena à la réalité :

« Guéris-le, » ordonna-t-il.

Déboussolée, trop choquée pour prendre une décision, elle ne put qu'obéir. Elle doutait de pouvoir arriver à faire quoique ce soit, sans doute était-il déjà mort. Ses pouvoirs étaient impressionnants, mais elle ne pouvait pas ressusciter les cadavres. Et comment aurait-il pu survivre en ayant un trou dans la poitrine ? Elle se sentit tellement désolée pour lui, qui avait juste voulu la ramener dans le monde réel.

Et pourtant… À peine quelques instants plus tard, Ichigo se releva comme si rien ne s'était passé et la jeune fille remercia de tout son cœur la résistance incroyable du garçon.

« Merci, Inoue, murmura-t-il.

– Kurosaki Ichigo ! s'exclama Grimmjow. On va enfin pouvoir remettre ça ! Tu sais, je n'attendais que cet instant depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. Viens ! Affronte-moi ! Et nous saurons enfin qui est le plus fort !

– Non ! C'était pour ça que tu m'as demandé de le soigner ? Pour lui faire encore plus de mal après ? »

Ichigo se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Inoue. Tout ira bien, je te promets de le battre et de tous nous ramener sains et saufs. »

Elle savait qu'il dirait cela. Il disait toujours ce genre de chose avant d'affronter un adversaire surpuissant. Ichigo resterait toujours Ichigo.

* * *

><p>Impuissante, Orihime ne pouvait que les regarder se battre de loin et se protéger quand leurs attaques devenaient trop violentes. Elle était incapable de dire qui des deux allait l'emporter, ils semblaient être de force égale. Elle se maudissait d'être aussi faible et de devoir sans cesse se reposer sur Ichigo. C'était lui qui les protégeait tous, à chaque fois. Parce que c'était le seul à être assez fort pour cela.<p>

Étrangement, la jeune fille se rendit compte que revoir l'homme qu'elle aimait après autant de temps passé loin de lui ne lui faisait pas autant d'effet qu'elle ne le pensait. Visiblement, quelque chose avait changé en elle durant cette incarcération. Orihime se rappela les nuits où elle avait rêvé de lui et souffert comme jamais de son absence, où elle avait imploré un dieu quelconque qu'il la délivre de cet amour impossible qui la faisait tant souffrir. Ce n'était pas si loin, et pourtant il ne lui restait plus grand-chose de ce sentiment, elle s'en rendait compte maintenant.

Il y a quelques jours, la jeune rousse était encore persuadée d'aimer profondément Kurosaki Ichigo et de ne jamais pouvoir donner son affection à un autre homme que lui. Il y a quelques jours, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse l'oublier en si peu de temps. Cependant, tandis qu'elle le regardait se battre pour la sauver, tandis qu'elle pensait à tous les sacrifices qu'il avait accompli pour elle (et pas seulement lui, mais aussi Ishida, Sado, Rukia et Renji !), elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas aussi reconnaissante qu'elle aurait dû l'être. Évidemment, elle l'était quand même un peu, mais pas comme une femme amoureuse. Plutôt comme une petite sœur envers son grand frère. Et puis elle se rendit compte que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle se trompait sur ses sentiments, que cela remontait avant même qu'elle n'arrive au Hueco Mundo. Au fond d'elle, elle réalisa pourquoi elle n'avait pas pu l'embrasser ce soir-là. Parce qu'elle savait déjà que ce serait une erreur.

Cependant, tandis qu'elle réfléchissait, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était amoureuse. Dans son cœur vivait quelque chose de doux et de chaud. C'était cet amour qui l'avait tirée de son supplice, elle en était certaine.

Elle ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et chercha la réponse au fond de son cœur. Elle répéta _son_ nom dans sa tête, qui sonnait à présent comme de la musique pour elle.

_*Ulquiorra… Ulquiorra…*_

À suivre…

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> **Mélusine-chan :** Il faudrait expliquer le principe de la négation à ce petit, un « pas » est toujours précédé d'un « ne » !^^

**Soleney :** Grimmy qui suit les règles de la négation ne serait plus Grimmy ! *_*

**Mélusine-chan :** C'est clair que s'il se mettait à parler comme _mon_ Bya-kun chéri je trouverais ça perturbant! XD)


	9. Combats et réunion

**Chapitre 9 :**

**Combats et réunion**

Emprisonné dans la Caja Negación, l'Arrancar aux yeux verts savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne se libère, mais la situation actuelle l'inquiétait. Que voulait Grimmjow à Orihime ? Il n'aimait pas l'idée que l'imprévisible Espada reste avec celle dont il avait la charge. Mais alors pas du tout.

Il avait envie… Non, _besoin_ de sortir, de retourner à ses côtés. C'était étrange.

Que lui avait fait la jeune fille ? Était-ce une forme d'hypnose ? Avaient-ils vraiment tout découvert de son pouvoir ? Elle devait sans doute cacher un autre tour dans sa manche. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve et qu'il ait une explication avec elle.

Mais avant, il devait sortir d'ici.

* * *

><p>« Je suis venu pour te battre Grimmjow ! Et ramener Rukia, Chad, Ishida, Renji et Inoue avec moi ! hurla Ichigo en plantant Zangetsu dans le ventre de son adversaire.<p>

L'homme-panthère cracha du sang et s'affaissa, vaincu.

Orihime poussa un soupir de soulagement. Le Shinigami remplaçant avait tenu sa promesse comme toujours. Bien sûr, elle ne doutait pas qu'il gagnerait, mais elle ne supportait pas de le voir se faire blesser grièvement. En souriant, soulagée, elle s'apprêtât à le rejoindre pour le soigner, mais soudain, un autre Espada jaillit de nulle part et acheva Grimmjow, qui respirait pourtant encore, en explosant d'un rire hystérique. Ichigo, furieux de cette lâcheté, se rua sur lui immédiatement mais, épuisé par son combat et son adversaire étant encore plus fort que le précédent, il n'eut aucune chance. Horrifiée, Orihime le vit se faire battre à plate couture sans qu'il puisse infliger de blessure sérieuse à l'Espada.

« Mais qui es-tu, merde ! haleta-t-il.

– Nnoitra, Quinta Espada, pour te servir, fit l'autre d'une voix moqueuse. Et toi, tu es le Shinigami remplaçant. Enchanté ! » hurla-t-il en se ruant sur lui.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter de voir son ami souffrir autant. C'était fini, ils n'avaient aucune chance de s'en sortir.

_*Ulquiorra, si seulement tu étais là…*_

Elle ne pensait pas sincèrement qu'il les aiderait c'était même certain qu'il affronterait encore Ichigo, mais elle voulait juste le revoir. Et puis, peut-être qu'elle pourrait le convaincre de l'épargner…

Soudain, elle vit apparaitre une troisième personne au loin. Elle ne pouvait pas encore distinguer son visage ni les détails de sa silhouette, mais une certitude inébranlable s'empara d'elle. C'était lui ! On avait entendu ses prières !

« Ulqu… »

La personne utilisa un shunpo pour se mêler au combat et elle comprit alors sa méprise lorsqu'elle la vit de plus près. Non, ce n'était pas l'homme qu'elle aimait.

C'était le capitaine de la onzième division, Zaraki Kenpachi… Pas du tout pareil !** (1)** Comment était-il arrivé au Hueco Mundo ?

Il prit la relève d'Ichigo, qui avait bien besoin de se faire rafistoler, en l'écartant sans ménagement d'un coup de pied avant d'affronter Nnoitra dans un combat proprement dantesque.** (2)** Si avant Orihime avait vu des duels absolument époustouflants qui dépassaient les limites de la physique, celui-là allait beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup plus loin que les autres. Leurs mouvements étaient tellement violents qu'ils soulevaient des tempêtes de sable autour d'eux et que le bruit de leurs coups ressemblait à celui du tonnerre. Figée de saisissement, elle ne pouvait que les regarder d'un œil rond. C'était… incroyable.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle réussit finalement à s'arracher du spectacle et courut vers Ichigo.

« Santen kisshun, hatashi ha kyozetsusu. »

Le bouclier régénérateur se forma sans attendre. Avec ironie, la jeune fille songea que c'était la deuxième fois en environ une demi-heure qu'elle était obligée de soigner son ami. Il ne se ménageait vraiment pas, le pauvre.

« Merci, Inoue… Encore une fois. »

Orihime ne savait pas combien de temps dura le duel. Peut-être quinze minutes, peut-être une heure. Elle perdait complètement la notion du temps en voyant les successions de parades et feintes des adversaires, plus stupéfiantes les unes que les autres. Ils détruisaient tout sur leur passage et des éclats volaient dans toutes les directions quand leurs lames rencontraient un obstacle. Leurs katanas découpaient les tours de Las Noches comme si c'était du beurre et le paysage autour d'eux se détériorait petit à petit, déclenchant des tremblements de terre.

Enfin, Kenpachi prit l'Espada à défaut. Alors qu'il se précipitait sur lui dans le but de lui asséner un coup fatal, le Shinigami vit enfin une ouverture, leva son katana et l'abattit des deux mains, le coupant profondément jusqu'à l'aine. Grièvement blessé, Nnoitra s'effondra et son corps partit en poussière.

Kenpachi soupira et grimaça.

« Femme ! fit-il à l'intention d'Inoue.

– O-Oui ? fit-elle, surprise.

– Soigne mes blessures.

– O-Oui, tout de suite, » obéit-elle sans oser protester.

Elle n'appréciait pas trop la façon dont s'adressait à elle le capitaine (ainsi que la plupart des Arrancars, dont Grimmjow et même Ulquiorra** (3)**), ça lui donnait l'impression d'être une esclave, mais elle n'osait rien dire. Ça valait mieux pour elle.

Soudain, le Primo Espada, Starrk, apparut juste à côté d'elle et posa la main sur son épaule.

_*Encore un ? Mais ça ne finira jamais !*_ ne put s'empêcher de penser la jeune fille, blasée.

« Désolé, ça m'ennuie d'avoir à faire ça mais je vous l'emprunte, » dit-il.

Avant qu'Ichigo et Kenpachi réagissent, il disparut avec Orihime, qui continuait d'être considérée comme une femme-objet, pour son plus grand malheur (ah, j'vous jure, ces machos… ).

* * *

><p>Le sable du désert fut immédiatement remplacé par la salle du trône de Las Noches.<p>

« Bon retour parmi nous, » fit la voix d'Aizen.

La jeune fille leva les yeux et le vit en haut des marches, encadré par Gin, Tosen, Starrk, Barragan, Hallibel et leurs Fraccions.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? continua-t-il en descendant l'escalier. Tu sembles troublée. » Il se pencha vers elle, comme pour l'embrasser. « Souris. Quand le soleil ne brille plus, tout le monde devint triste. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est d'attendre ici et de sourire jusqu'à ce que nous finissions de détruire la ville de Karakura.

– Détruire la ville de Karakura ? murmura-t-elle, interdite (et encore une fois rabaissée à son rôle de femme-objet).

– Tout à fait, confirma le Shinigami en se détournant d'elle pour s'avancer vers un Garganta que ses acolytes venaient d'ouvrir. Nous allons détruire la ville de Karakura pour créer la Clé du Roi. Kaname, le Tenteikura.

– Oui. Voie de l'emprisonnement n°77, le réseau de lierre du paradis. »

Sa voix résonna avec force dans toute la salle, qui était pourtant immense, comme s'il avait un micro.

« Pouvez-vous m'entendre, mes chers intrus ? dit Aizen avec autant de puissance. Je vous félicite d'avoir vaincu autant d'Espadas et je vais vous récompenser en vous dévoilant mes plans. Nous sommes sur le point de commencer l'invasion du monde réel et je vous laisse Inoue Orihime dans la cinquième tour. Vous êtes invités à venir la libérer si vous voulez, j'en ai fini avec elle. Les hautes autorités de la Soul Society ont compris l'importance de sa capacité et je l'ai enlevée pour les menacer. Ainsi, plutôt que de se préoccuper du monde réel, ils ont préféré renforcer leur sécurité. Puis elle est devenue un appât qui amènerait le Shinigami remplaçant et les ryokas au Hueco Mundo, les rendant incapables d'aider la Soul Society. J'ai également réussi à attirer quatre capitaines venus en renfort et à tous les enfermer ici. »

Il entra dans le Garganta avec toute sa suite et alors que le passage se fermait, il ajouta :

« Pendant ce temps, Las Noches est entre tes mains… Ulquiorra. »

À l'emplacement du trône, la réalité sembla se fissurer et l'Arrancar aux yeux verts apparut sous les yeux d'Orihime.

À suivre...

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> **Melusine-chan :** Et d'où il sort celui-là ! XD En tout cas il n'est certes pas là pour elle ! XD Car tout le monde sait que Kenpachi vit pour le combat. Lui, se battre pour une humaine qu'il a à peine rencontré il s'en fiche ! Et cela même si l'humaine en question est l'amie d'un de ses adversaires préféré. Ce qu'il veut c'est du sang !^^

**Soleney :** Et c'est pour ça qu'on l'aiiiiime :3 Mais il est mieux avec les cheveux détachés =_=

**Melusine-chan :** Mouais, m'enfin il n'est pas sexy non plus. Je n'en ferais certes PAS mon quatre heure !^^ *Vient d'avoir une pensée horrible en relisant sa précédente remarque* Oh mon Dieu ! Je viens d'avoir l'image d'un couple Kenpachi/Inoue ! La vision est choquante ! Le pire serait d'imaginer un triangle amoureux avec Ulq-chan en plus !... *Va vomir dans un coin*

**oOo  
><strong>

**(2)** **Melusine-chan :** Dantesque, j'aime bien cette expression, elle me fait triper, va savoir pourquoi !^^

**Soleney :** o_O *s'écarte _doucement_ de Melusine*

**oOo  
><strong>

**(3)** **Melusine-chan :** Et même jusqu'à récemment ! Ce mec est misogyne si tu veux mon avis!^^

**Soleney :** D'après moi, ils sont tous un peu misogynes… -_- Logiquement, ça voudrait dire que l'auteur l'est aussi. Mort aux machos !

**Melusine-chan :** Yep ! Exterminons-les ! XD Pour l'auteur je ne suis pas sûre qu'il le soit. Il y a plein de femmes dans son manga qui sont assez fortes (Yoruichi et les deux capitaines notamment) ! :D

**oOo  
><strong>

**(4)** **Melusine-chan :** Et genre il l'emprunte comme ça sans se battre avec les Shinigamis et sans lui reprocher de les avoir soigné ! XD Remarque, ce genre de truc arrive tout le temps dans les mangas. C'est bien, tu restes dans l'ambiance ! D

**Soleney :** Mirkiiii De toute façon, c'était dans l'anime *encore et toujours* Tu remarqueras que les trucs les plus bizarres proviennent directement du manga et non de moi ^-^

**Melusine-chan :** C'est clair, je devrais p'être écrire à Tite Kubo pour lui proposer mes services ! XD Je pourrais ainsi l'influencer yaoistement sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, mouahahah ! *Complètement partie dans son fantasme*

**oOo  
><strong>

**(5)** **Soleney :** Ah, si je pouvais défaillir entre ses mains *rougit en pouffant comme une fille*

**Melusine-chan :** =_= *Reste scotchée devant tant d'audace de la part de son amie*


	10. Conversation au sommet

**Chapitre 10 :**

**Conversation au sommet**

Lentement, ses yeux firent le tour de la salle et se posèrent sur _elle_. Pendant un instant, il ne fit que la dévisager, puis s'avança vers la jeune fille sans se presser, d'un pas nonchalant alors que cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il attendait ce moment. Le Cuatro Espada s'arrêta quand ils ne furent qu'à quelques pas l'un de l'autre. Ils se regardèrent en silence et il vit quelque chose dans son regard innocent qui lui fit du mal.

« Tu as peur ? » dit-il.

Son visage à lui était toujours aussi inexpressif, ses yeux étaient froids, sans émotion. Pourtant, Ulquiorra savait qu'il avait changé au fond de lui. Sinon il n'aurait pas posé cette question. Il tenta de se rattraper :

« Aizen-sama n'a plus besoin de toi. Il n'y a plus personne pour te protéger. Tu es finie. Tu vas mourir ici, toute seule, sans personne pour te soutenir. »

Orihime ne répondait pas, se contentant de le fixer, de la même manière que lui la fixait quand elle mangeait ses repas, à des années-lumière de cet instant.

« Je t'ai demandé si tu avais peur. »

Si elle disait « oui », que ferait-il ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il sentait que quelque chose serait brisé en lui. Si elle disait « non » ? Serait-il… soulagé ?

Mais pourquoi ? Il était un Arrancar, n'était-ce pas naturel qu'elle le craigne ? Pourquoi le fait qu'elle n'ait pas peur de lui le soulagerait ? C'était parfaitement ridicule ! Normalement, il aurait dû souhaiter l'inverse.

De toute manière, il voyait bien son air effrayé, il n'était pas aveugle. Elle savait si mal cacher ses émotions ! Curieusement, c'était peut-être cela qui l'avait tant attaché à elle. Elle était comme un livre ouvert sur ses pensées. Elle ne pouvait que répondre « oui ».

« Oui. »

Voilà. Elle l'avait dit. Une peine immense s'empara de lui mais il n'en montra rien. Hors de question de s'abaisser encore plus bas qu'il n'était déjà tombé. Il resterait digne jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la fin.

« Mais pas de toi. »

Le Cuatro Espada ne fit qu'écarquiller légèrement les yeux alors que dans son cœur régnait une véritable tempête.

* * *

><p>En le voyant, les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés sous le coup de l'émotion, mais quand Orihime le vit marcher vers d'elle, presque menaçant, comme un fauve s'approchant d'une biche, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment de crainte. Il avait l'air si grave !<p>

_*Est-il là pour me tuer ?*_

Il s'arrêta juste devant elle et ses yeux furent aspirés dans l'univers vert émeraude de son regard fascinant. Quand il posa sa question, elle resta tout d'abord silencieuse, réfléchissant à sa réponse. Elle sentait non, elle _savait_ que c'était important pour lui. Il continua à parler, soulignant le fait que sa vie ne tienne qu'à un fil qu'il lui appartenait de trancher quand il voulait. Il réitéra sa question, et elle réfléchit. Avait-elle peur ? Oui, la jeune fille le sentait au fond d'elle. Mais de quoi ? Elle ne savait pas, c'était une crainte diffuse, indistincte, presque de la simple nervosité.

« Oui… Mais pas de toi. »

Une lueur de surprise s'anima dans ses yeux magnifiques, ce qui lui permit de trouver le courage de continuer. Cette fissure dans son masque la rassurait, lui prouvait qu'il avait une âme, qu'il n'était pas invincible. Et elle voudrait un jour, pouvoir écarter délicatement les pans de ce masque et contempler pour la première fois son véritable visage.

« Cela fait plusieurs semaines que tu veilles sur moi, et pendant tout ce temps, tu ne t'es jamais montré injuste ou cruel, comme j'ai pu voir que la plupart des autres Arrancars l'étaient. Même si tu ne m'apprécie pas forcément, je sais que tu es quelqu'un de droit et de juste.

– Absurde. Comment peux-tu proférer de telles idioties ? Mon devoir était de te protéger et j'ai obéi à Aizen-sama. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser cela ?

– Tu as fait plus de choses pour moi que tu le crois. Des petits gestes qui peuvent te sembler ridicules pris un par un, mais qui ensemble prennent vraiment de l'importance pour moi. Tu as cessé de me regarder fixement quand je t'ai dit que ça me gênait, tu m'as offert de quoi m'occuper quand j'en avais besoin, tu as cherché à améliorer mon quotidien en allant voir Aizen-sama, tu es resté avec moi pour que je ne me sente pas seule, tu m'a écoutée quand j'ai eu besoin de parler à quelqu'un, tu m'a annoncé que mes amis étaient venus me chercher, tu m'as protégée quand Loly et Menoly me voulaient du mal, tu as essayé d'empêcher Grimmjow de venir me chercher parce que tu n'avais pas confiance en lui. Tout… ce que tu as fait pour moi, qui ne suis qu'une humaine, même si c'est ton devoir, ça m'a énormément touchée, Ulquiorra. Je crois que tu as peut-être eu pitié de moi quand on m'a mise sous ta garde, mais c'est justement ça qui fait que tu n'es pas n'importe qui. Et maintenant, je crois que mon âme s'est attachée à toi. »

* * *

><p>Il ne dit rien pendant sa tirade. Elle avait oublié le « san » derrière son nom et commençait à le tutoyer, mais il ne le remarqua même pas. Alors comme ça, il avait été si lisible que ça ? Avait-elle pu le déchiffrer aussi facilement ? Il se sentit brusquement nu, sans protection.<p>

Le silence retomba. Ulquiorra voulut dire qu'elle se trompait sur son compte, qu'il n'avait fait cela que parce que Aizen le lui avait demandé, mais soudain, il réalisa que ç'aurait été un mensonge. Pendant tout ce temps, il s'était persuadé de faire tout cela au nom de son maître, mais il comprit d'un seul coup que ce n'était qu'un prétexte stupide pour rester en accord avec lui-même. Il avait fait cela pour qu'elle soit heureuse !

Il resta silencieux plusieurs secondes, tentant de se reprendre.

Orihime, cœur battant, guettait une réaction de la part de son interlocuteur.

« Ton âme ? répondit-il. Vous les humains dites ce mot si légèrement comme si c'était quelque chose pouvant tenir dans la paume d'une main. » Tout en parlant, il avança encore, se rapprochant d'elle. Elle frémit. « Mes yeux voient tout, rien ne peut leur échapper. Il n'existe rien qu'ils ne puissent voir. Je l'ai réalisé pendant mes combats. Qu'est-ce qu'une âme ? » Il leva la main et effleura du bout des doigts le cœur d'Orihime. « Pourrais-je la voir si je déchire ta poitrine ? » Il la leva plus haut et effleura son front. « Pourrais-je la voir si je te fends le crâne ? » **(1)**

Il manquait vraiment de tact.** (2)** Il aurait voulu lui demander comment elle pouvait être si sûre que son âme s'est attachée à lui, savoir si elle avait réellement conscience de ce qu'elle était en train de dire. Et surtout, il voulait savoir de quelle couleur était son cœur… S'il était aussi blanc et pur qu'il se l'imaginait. Mais c'était tellement difficile de dire des mots pareils. De son côté, elle eut la chair de poule quand il la toucha. Jamais encore cela n'était arrivé…

« Non, tu ne pourras pas la voir. Parce qu'elle est _ici_, » dit-elle en posant sa main sur la poitrine d'Ulquiorra.

* * *

><p>L'Arrancar aux yeux verts cligna des yeux. Sous la main d'Orihime, le cœur s'emballa d'un seul coup. Elle eut soudain la preuve que son visage n'était réellement qu'une façade, qu'il savait éprouver des émotions, lui aussi. Perplexe, elle leva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Profonds. Intenses.<p>

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, femme ? murmura-t-il. **(3)**

– Je n'ai… » commença-t-elle.

Mais brusquement, il tourna la tête et recula d'un pas. Elle venait de le sentir, elle aussi.

Le reiatsu plein de fureur de Kurosaki Ichigo.

À suivre…

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Melusine-chan :<strong> Ce mec a un de ces sens du romantisme ! *Lève les yeux au ciel* Affligeant !^^

**Soleney** ***levant des yeux humides et plein d'adoration vers Melusine-chan* :** Mais il est trop chouuu…

**Melusine-chan *consternée par la définition du mot « chou » de son amie* :** Si tu le dis…

**oOo**

**(2) Melusine-chan :** Tu l'as dit bouffi !^^ Désolée, citation de Ghostbuster (ou de Casper ?) il me semble… Ok, je sors !^^

**Soleney :** Non, tkt, y a que la vérité qui blesse, de toute façon…^^

**oOo**

**(3) Melusine-chan :** Pfff ! Et faut qu'il casse l'ambiance en l'appelant ainsi ! *roule des yeux*

**Soleney** : *rit sous cape*


	11. La bataille finale des deux extrêmes

**Je suis réellement désolée pour cet honteux retard ! Ma connexion internet m'a lâchée brusquement ces deux derniers jours et elle est revenue tout aussi brutalement aujourd'hui. Je n'ai rien compris, mais l'important, c'est qu'elle est de retour et que je peux publier ce chapitre :) Plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ne buguera plus.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 :<strong>

**La bataille finale des deux extrêmes**

Le mur de la pièce explosa, soulevant des nuages de poussière et révélant la silhouette de Kurosaki Ichigo.

« Éloigne-toi d'Inoue ! » grogna-t-il.

Immédiatement, le masque d'impassibilité retomba sur le visage du Cuatro Espada. Il se tourna tranquillement vers le Shinigami en disant :

« J'en ai bien l'intention. Mon devoir est de protéger Las Noches jusqu'au retour d'Aizen-sama. On ne m'a pas encore donné l'ordre de tuer cette femme et je la laisserai en vie jusqu'à ce qu'on m'ordonne le contraire. » Son ton se durcit. « Mais pour toi, c'est différent. Te tuer et protéger Las Noches vont de pair. Tu vas mourir par ma lame, » ajouta-t-il en sortant Murciélago de son fourreau.

Ichigo le scruta quelques secondes.

« Je suis surpris. J'aurais jamais cru que tu commencerais le combat directement avec ton sabre dégainé. Je pensais devoir te forcer à le sortir. Ai-je tort d'en déduire qu'ainsi tu me considère comme ton égal ?

– Tout du moins, j'ai décidé que tu étais un être dont la destruction devenait obligatoire.

– Parfait, » dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Ils s'apprêtèrent à s'élancer l'un vers l'autre, mais la voix d'Orihime les arrêta.

« Non ! Kurosaki-kun, Ulquiorra, ne faites pas ça ! S'il vous plaît, _je vous en prie_, ne vous battez pas !

– Inoue ? Pourquoi ? répliqua Ichigo en regardant son amie d'un air perplexe. Ce type t'a enlevée et c'est un Arrancar ! Je n'ai pas le choix, je ne peux pas l'épargner ! Écarte-toi, tu risques d'être blessée !

– Non !

– Orihime. Écarte-toi… s'il te plaît, » demanda Ulquiorra.

La jeune fille pâlit et se tourna vers l'homme qu'elle aimait. C'était la première fois qu'il lui _demandait_ quelque chose… **(1) **Il la regarda dans les yeux et elle lut au fond de ses iris verts à la fois une terrible envie de se battre et une promesse. _« Je ne le tuerai pas. »_

Bouleversée, elle recula lentement. Les deux duellistes se toisèrent quelques secondes, puis se ruèrent l'un vers l'autre, et la puissance qu'ils libérèrent fut dévastatrice. Leurs sabres se fracassèrent l'un contre l'autre tandis que leurs reiatsus entrèrent en collision. L'objet de ce litige dû se cacher derrière un bouclier créé à la dernière seconde pour ne pas être envoyé valser de l'autre côté de la salle. Elle ne pouvait plus les arrêter maintenant, c'était trop tard. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier pour qu'ils n'aillent pas trop loin.

* * *

><p>Le Shinigami remplaçant, peu rompu aux arts de la finesse et de la feinte, ne lançait que des attaques frontales que l'Espada ne mettait aucun mal à parer. Il eut beau donner toute sa force dans ces offenses, il ne put briser sa défense. Au contraire, son adversaire le repoussait d'un bras, l'autre main toujours logée dans sa poche. Soudain, sans prévenir, Ulquiorra attaqua de front à son tour. Mais à la dernière seconde, il se déplaça d'un sonido au-dessus du jeune homme et visa son épaule. Seuls les réflexes d'Ichigo lui permirent de s'épargner une plaie profonde, et sûrement fatale. Il leva Zangetsu juste à temps pour limiter les dégâts et éviter que sa chair ne soit entamée.<p>

« Pas mal, apprécia l'autre.

– Getsuga Tensho !

– Qu… ? »

Repoussé, Ulquiorra ne reçut pourtant pratiquement pas de dommages. Tant que le Shinigami ne sortirait pas son masque il lui serait inutile de tenter de le vaincre de cette manière, il n'était pas assez fort.

Ce dernier tenta une nouvelle parade et le rejoignit dans les airs pour un combat au corps-à-corps. Il se donna à fond, sortit toute son expérience du combat, toute sa force, cherchant par tous les moyens à le vaincre au plus vite. Mais rien n'y faisait, il ne parvenait pas à le blesser. Cependant, il le maintint assez occupé pour ne pas recevoir de dégâts, lui non plus. C'était déjà ça…

L'Arrancar aux yeux verts disparut soudain de sa vue et une douleur lancinante en direction de son flanc droit lui coupa le souffle. Derrière lui ! Il lança Zangetsu de façon désordonnée et l'autre n'eut aucun mal à l'éviter.

Ichigo brandit sa lame et s'élança à nouveau. Encore en vain. Malgré tout, il arrivait de plus en plus facilement à anticiper les gestes d'Ulquiorra. Avec ou sans katana, son style de combat restait identique à ce qu'il avait déjà aperçu avant. Après quelques nouveaux échanges de coup, le jeune homme leva soudain le bras et attrapa le poignet du Cuatro Espada pour l'immobiliser avant de lui donner un coup d'épée en travers du torse. Ce dernier tituba, mais son hierro lui permit de ne recevoir qu'une estafilade sur la poitrine.

« On dirait que je peux lire tes mouvements, maintenant, sourit le Shinigami remplaçant.

– Pardon ?

– La dernière fois que je t'ai combattu, je ne pouvais rien voir. J'avais l'impression d'être une statue affrontant une machine. Peut-être que maintenant je peux te lire parce que je suis devenu plus Hollow… ou parce que tu es devenu plus humain. »

La colère s'empara de l'Espada, car il savait au fond de lui que c'était vrai. Il n'était plus celui qu'il avait été jadis, il n'était plus l'Arrancar aussi imperturbable et aussi implacable qu'avant. Il refusa de se l'admettre, mais la cause de tout cela était certainement Inoue Orihime. Mais si quelqu'un qui manquait autant de finesse que Kurosaki le voyait, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : Aizen était obligeamment au courant.

Il réalisa toutes les conséquences que cela pouvait avoir, non seulement sur lui mais aussi sur la jeune fille et commença à s'inquiéter. Et pourquoi son maître l'avait-il laissé garder Las Noches ? N'aurait-il pas été plus logique de l'emmener avec lui, déjà pour l'éloigner de l'humaine, mais aussi pour pouvoir le surveiller ? Et soudain, il comprit. Il voulait que lui et ses amis s'entretuent, et sous ses yeux à elle, pour la briser encore plus. Il réprima un sourire. Ce plan était parfait, à la hauteur d'Aizen, vraiment !

Toutes ces pensées se bousculèrent dans son esprit en quelques fractions de secondes et il prit une décision : _« Je ne mourrai pas. Pour elle. »_ Étrange promesse…

« Je suis devenu plus humain ? répondit-il. Je vois. Tu as l'air plutôt excité de rivaliser avec de si faibles capacités. »

Aussitôt, il utilisa un Cero pour faire un trou dans le mur externe de la tour et plongea dedans sans hésiter.

« Attends ! Où vas-tu comme ça ? Reviens ! » hurla Ichigo.

L'Arrancar l'ignora et s'envola vers les hauteurs de Las Noches. Il savait que le Shinigami le suivrait, quoi qu'il arrive et ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier derrière lui. Après avoir dépassé le sommet de la cinquième tour, il arriva sous le ciel artificiel qu'il perça d'un coup d'épée, sans ralentir et traversa. Quelques secondes plus tard, son adversaire arriva lui aussi sur le toit de la forteresse. Ulquiorra, dos tourné, lui expliqua :

« Il y a deux choses qu'il est interdit de faire à Las Noches : le Cero de l'Espada, aussi appelé Gran Rey Cero, et la libération du sabre des quatre premiers numéros. Toutes les deux sont si puissantes qu'elles pourraient détruire le bâtiment. »

Il se tourna vers lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux et brandit son katana :

« Enchaîne Murciélago, » prononça-t-il.

L'importance du reiatsu qui suivit cette phrase fut telle qu'il devint un nuage vert dans l'atmosphère, enveloppant Ulquiorra, puis donnant naissance à une pluie de reiatsu liquide à l'état pur. Fasciné, Ichigo ne réagit même pas devant l'incongruité du spectacle, le regard fixé sur la silhouette qui se détachait dans le nuage et qui était en train d'évoluer.

Quand le nuage se dispersa, il put enfin contempler la véritable apparence de son adversaire. Deux immenses ailes de chauve-souris étaient apparues dans son dos, ses cheveux avaient poussé et des traits noirs s'étaient dessinés dans la continuité des ongles de ses mains blanches. Il remarqua aussi que les traits fins sous ses yeux qui faisaient penser à des larmes s'étaient épaissis, que son masque était devenu symétrique et faisait désormais le tour de sa tête et que deux cornes avaient poussé dessus.

« Ne baisse pas ta garde et laisse tous tes sens en alerte, ordonna l'Espada. Ne soit pas distrait une seule seconde. »

Le jeune homme obéit, fit apparaitre son masque avant de se mettre en garde. Mais rien n'y fit. Jamais il ne put voir son geste. Un rayon vert était apparu dans sa main et l'instant suivant, il se retrouvait à quelques centimètres de lui, près à lui trancher la tête. Par instinct, il relâcha son Getsuga. Ce fut la seule chose qui lui permit de survivre. Il tomba à genoux.

« Tes capacités de Hollowfication augmentent, nota Ulquiorra d'un air détaché. Tu arrives à maintenir ton masque pendant plus longtemps. Mais il se brise si facilement. Quelle pitié… »

Un nouveau rayon vert était apparu tandis qu'il parlait. Le mouvement qu'il fit pour le lancer fut si vif que le Shinigami n'eut pas le temps de le voir. La lance se retrouva à peine à quelques centimètres de sa tête quand il le réalisa et il eut juste le temps de se décaler sur le côté pour ne pas mourir. Mais il ne vit pas la seconde lui transpercer l'épaule.

La puissance de l'impact envoya Ichigo loin en arrière. Il eut le réflexe de planter Zangetsu dans le sol pour ralentir son recul. En levant la tête, il vit son adversaire voler au ras du sol droit vers lui.

« GETSUGA TENSHO ! »

La puissance de cette attaque, qui était sa pièce maitresse, était multipliée par dix ou douze quand il était sous forme Hollow. C'était, en quelque sorte, son meilleur coup, celui sur lequel il comptait vraiment. Pourtant, l'Arrancar s'en sortit indemne, sans avoir cherché à esquiver ni à parer. Pas une égratignure. Le simple reiatsu qui s'échappait de lui suffisait pour annuler l'attaque.

« Tu as toujours un niveau d'humain, dit-il. Mais ton Getsuga noir ressemble à notre Cero.

– Ne compare pas mon Getsuga à cette merde ! cracha le Shinigami.

– Mais bien sûr, tu ne l'a pas encore vu. Laisse-moi te le montrer avant que tu ne meures. Voici le Cero noir que les Espadas utilisent sous leur forme libérée. »

À cet instant, il avait complètement oublié la promesse faite à Orihime. Il tuerait son ennemi, ni par sens du devoir, ni dans le but de blesser la jeune fille, ni par jalousie, mais simplement parce qu'ils étaient deux combattants sur le champ de bataille. Et il en était de même pour son adversaire, il en était sûr.

« Cero Oscuras. »

Une boule d'énergie de couleur noire et verte apparut au bout de son index et fut lancé à une vitesse phénoménale sur sa proie, qui le prit de plein fouet. Le masque d'Ichigo explosa tandis qu'il hurla de douleur.

* * *

><p>Orihime contemplait le ciel depuis le trou dans le mur en se rongeant les sangs. Elle sentait que cette fois les choses tournaient franchement au vinaigre et qu'ils étaient devenus sérieux. Il <em>fallait<em> qu'elle fasse quelque chose, qu'elle les arrête ! Elle aurait déjà dû le faire quand ils étaient encore près d'elle, mais elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'insister. Et voilà le résultat, maintenant ça allait vraiment se gâter à cause de sa faiblesse. Elle prit la résolution que, si elle trouvait un moyen d'arriver sur le toit, elle mettrait tout en œuvre pour s'interposer. Mais comment atteindre Ulquiorra et Ichigo ? Elle ne savait pas voler comme ils l'avaient fait.

« Inoue-san !

– I-Ishida-kun ? » fit-elle, stupéfaite d'entendre sa voix à un moment critique comme celui-là.

Il apparut devant ses yeux, flottant dans les airs grâce à une plaque de particules spirituelles qu'il utilisait comme une planche de surf et semblait pouvoir diriger à son gré.

« Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

– J'ai senti le reiatsu de Kurosaki, et je suis venu aussi vite que possible. Tout va bien ? Où est-il ?

– Il est là-haut, en train de se battre avec Ulquiorra. »

Soudain, comme pour confirmer ses dires, une salve de reiatsu secoua la tour et les écrasa de sa puissance pendant plusieurs secondes. Ils s'effondrèrent, incapables de rester debout devant tant de pression. La jeune fille reconnut immédiatement la force de celui qu'elle aimait. Quand ce fut fini, elle se lança :

« Ishida-kun ! Pourrais-tu utiliser tes pouvoirs pour m'amener sur le toit, s'il te plaît ?

– Pardon ? Non, c'est hors de ques… »

Le jeune homme se tut en croisant le regard d'Orihime. Elle affichait tellement de détermination qu'il ne sut quoi faire. Pourquoi voulait-elle voir le combat ? Elle ne savait pas que c'était dangereux pour elle ?

Il se reprit : oui, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle risquait. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais elle tenait absolument à prendre ce risque. Il aurait voulu lui dire que ça ne servait à rien de monter là-haut, que ça ne changerait pas le dénouement, mais il ne put trouver la force de parler.

« S'il te plaît… » insista-t-elle comme elle le voyait hésiter.

Ishida vit dans ses yeux qu'elle avait peur. Elle n'était donc pas complètement folle. Elle devait certainement s'inquiéter pour Ichigo, comme lui… Il connaissait depuis longtemps les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour le roux. Avait-il le droit d'empêcher une femme amoureuse de voir celui qu'elle aimait ?

_*Je sens que je vais le regretter…*_

À suivre...

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> **Melusine-chan :** Et avec un « s'il te plait », s'il vous plait !^^ On applaudit très fort Ulq-chan pour sa découverte de la politesse!^^ Pour Ulquichounet hip hip hourra ! Hip hip hip hourra !^^

**Soleney :** Hourra ! :D Je dois avouer que je l'ai refait un peu à ma façon, Ulquy. J'espère que ça ne saute pas aux yeux…

**Melusine-chan :** Mais non !^^ Il faut bien le faire évoluer pour le reste de l'histoire ! :D


	12. Un cœur déchiré

**Chapitre 12 :**

**Un cœur déchiré**

Le corps blessé du jeune Shinigami alla rouler sur plusieurs mètres. Amorphe, il ne put rien faire pour se relever. Il était comme une poupée de chiffons et tout son être n'était qu'une plaie gigantesque. La puissance du Cuatro Espada était trop importante, l'écart entre eux, bien trop grand. Même si toutes ses blessures guérissaient d'un seul coup, même si son reiatsu se rétablissait complètement, cela ne changerait rien au dénouement. Il ne pouvait le battre.

Pour lui, la suite fut un peu vague. Sa souffrance l'aveuglait et il était à deux doigts de perdre connaissance. Ensuite il passa à un stade où il ne sentit plus la douleur et où son esprit divagua. Il sentait les coups d'Ulquiorra, comme si ce n'était pas son corps qui souffrait. Combien de temps passa tandis qu'il était dans cet état second ? Une heure ? Cinq minutes ? À un moment, il eut un éclair de conscience et le Cuatro Espada profita involontairement de cet instant pour l'attraper par le col et le soulever face à lui en lui demandant :

« Pourquoi ne jette-tu pas ton sabre ? Crois-tu toujours pouvoir me battre en dépit de la différence profonde de force qu'il y a entre nous ?

– Ça intéresse… qui… de savoir qui est le plus fort ? haleta Ichigo. Tu crois… que je vais abandonner… juste parce que tu es plus fort que moi ? Je savais que tu étais fort, dès le début… étaler ta puissance maintenant… afin de le prouver… ne changera rien du tout… Je vais te… tuer… Ul… Ul… quio… rra… »

L'Arrancar soupira. Il était vraiment incorrigible.

« Je vais t-te tuer… Ulquiorra, » répéta-t-il avec plus de force, comme si ces mots l'aidaient à se rétablir.

À ce moment, son reiatsu explosa littéralement, libéré par son besoin de gagner.

« JE VAIS TE TUER, ULQUIORRA ! »

Il attaqua de toutes ses forces, mais l'Arrancar l'avait lâché à temps et reculé d'un bond. La stupéfaction marquait ses traits fins.

_*Impossible ! Il était presque mourant il y a quelques secondes !*_

À l'évidence, plus maintenant. Son corps se transformait. Ses cheveux poussèrent d'un coup, un masque de Hollow différent de celui d'habitude apparut sur son visage tandis qu'un trou s'était formé sur son torse et que sa peau devenait aussi blanche que la sienne. Il avait des cornes, aussi, et une fourrure rouge avait poussé sur ses épaules. Son reiatsu évolua et devint si grand qu'il gênait son adversaire et lui fit peser une nouvelle pression sur les épaules.

Quand l'explosion de puissance s'arrêta, le silence retomba pendant quelques secondes.

« Qui es-tu ? » murmura Ulquiorra, abasourdi.

La _chose_ le regarda sans répondre, d'un air presque interrogateur.

« Je t'ai demandé qui tu étais, » insista-t-il, comme la réponse ne venait pas.

Elle poussa un rugissement propre aux Hollows et déchaîna sa force spirituelle dans un acte de violence pure. Une aura rouge sang apparut autour de lui, différente de celle d'un noir profond d'Ichigo.

« Je vois que tu ne me comprends pas, » conclut l'Arrancar aux yeux verts.

Ce n'était plus Kurosaki Ichigo qui se dressait devant lui.

C'était un monstre à part entière.

* * *

><p>Ishida fit grimper Orihime sur sa plaque de particules spirituelles qu'il utilisa comme s'il s'agissait d'un ascenseur. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne regrettera pas sa décision…<p>

Mais à mi-chemin, ils sentirent une fluctuation dans le reiatsu de leur ami. Lui qui était pratiquement imperceptible il y a quelques secondes devint d'un seul coup surpuissant. En même temps, ils sentirent une légère différence apparaitre, comme si cette force ne lui appartenait plus vraiment.

« Mais comment est-ce possible ? » murmura le Quincy.

La jeune fille, elle, ne dit rien. L'inquiétude tambourinait son cœur, l'empêchant de penser correctement. Si Ichigo gagnait en puissance, cela voulait dire qu'Ulquiorra était en danger. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, trouvant soudain que leur moyen de locomotion était vraiment très lent.

* * *

><p>La chose qu'était devenu Kurosaki Ichigo attaqua la première et Ulquiorra eut à peine le temps de parer que déjà il fit un nouvel assaut. Le sang gicla de son bras gauche avant qu'il eut le temps de s'en rendre compte, mais il ne put baisser sa garde car son adversaire ne lui laissait aucun répit. Sa vitesse n'était pas comparable à celle qu'il avait avant de se transformer, et sa force non plus. Chaque coup échangé laissait le bras de l'Arrancar engourdi. Rapidement, il finit par être blessé profondément à l'épaule, puis à la jambe.<p>

Il ne faisait pas le poids, et si cela continuait comme ça, il allait y laisser la peau.

Il n'avait plus le choix…

« Resurección, segunda etapa, » énonça-t-il.

Un halo vert se forma autour de lui et le Hollow qu'était devenu Ichigo sentit le reiatsu de l'Espada augmenter. Il s'immobilisa, perplexe, ne comprenant pas la signification de la situation. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne fit que regarder le brouillard, et, quand il se dissipa, il put voir la nouvelle apparence de celui qu'il affrontait.

Son vêtement blanc avait disparu, voilà la première chose qu'il nota, mais une fourrure noire faisant tout de même office de pantalon (ouf ! ). Une marque verte partait du trou qu'il avait dans la poitrine, évoquant ainsi de l'eau s'en échappant. Il avait dorénavant une queue de démon et son masque s'était transformé en deux cornes blanches sur sa tête, renforçant la comparaison. Ses pieds ressemblaient plus à des serres qu'autre chose, maintenant. La couleur de ses yeux avait changé : le blanc était devenu aussi vert que ses iris naturels, tandis que ces derniers étaient devenus dorés. Quant aux traits verticaux qu'il avait sur ses joues, ils s'étaient encore épaissis et coulaient en deux rivières de larmes.

« Je suis le seul membre de l'Espada à avoir développé une deuxième résurrection. Même Aizen-sama ne m'a jamais vu sous cette forme, » expliqua Ulquiorra.

Le Hollow poussa un rugissement et se remit en position de combat. Il se fichait royalement du babillage de l'autre, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se battre.

Mais cette fois c'était l'Arrancar qui attaqua.

* * *

><p>Les ondes de force qui flottaient au-dessus de leurs têtes étaient extrêmement nombreuses et puissantes. Visiblement, Ulquiorra avait repris du poil de la bête et se défendait. Les deux auras semblaient presque au même niveau, et elles étaient tellement denses, tellement importantes qu'on aurait dit qu'un océan était posé au-dessus des cieux. C'était l'impression que ça leur fit, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le toit de Las Noches, ils furent presque surpris de trouver un ciel normal au-dessus de leurs têtes.<p>

« Où sont-ils ? Je n'arrive pas à les localiser, il y a trop de reiatsu, » demanda Ishida.

Orihime, quant à elle, vit tout de suite les deux silhouettes en train de se battre au sommet d'une des tours. Horrifiée, elle courut dans leur direction sans prendre le temps de se demander ce qu'elle faisait. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard ! Cette fois, il lui semblait que c'était Ichigo qui avait le dessus, mais elle ne pouvait en être certaine.

Les deux silhouettes étaient inhumaines, l'une avec de grandes ailes dans le dos et une longue queue fine et l'autre avec des cheveux oranges très longs. Toutes deux avaient des cornes. Elle ne distinguait pas encore très bien à cette distance, mais il lui semblait que la première se faisait battre par la deuxième, qui la soulevait à bout de bras. Elle courut encore et les reconnut.

Kurosaki et Ulquiorra.

Le pouvoir avait déformé leurs corps, les avait transformés en bêtes inhumaines.

À ce moment-là, Ichigo tourna la tête dans sa direction et sembla la regarder dans les yeux, malgré les nombreux mètres qui les séparaient. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette expression sur son visage ? De la moquerie ? De l'ironie ? De la cruauté ? Avant qu'elle ne puisse le définir, elle le vit jeter le corps de son adversaire du haut de la tour. Orihime poussa un cri d'horreur et invoqua son bouclier pour protéger l'Espada d'une chute qui aurait été très douloureuse, voire fatale, vu son état.

« ULQUIORRA ! »

Elle voulut le rejoindre mais fut coupée dans son élan par le Hollow aux longs cheveux roux. Il lui tournait le dos et était face à l'Arrancar, gisant au sol. La jeune fille remarqua qu'il était blessé. Une longue estafilade barrait son dos en partant de la hanche gauche jusqu'à l'épaule droite, son bras droit était maculé de sang, il avait une blessure au ventre et une autre au cou et semblait à bout de souffle. Il avait payé très cher sa victoire.

L'Espada se releva difficilement. Lui par contre, avait carrément un bras en moins et était gravement blessé à la poitrine, à l'épaule et au front. Il avait d'autres entailles à la jambe, au cou et un peu partout sur son corps. Ses blessures semblaient encore plus profondes que celles de son adversaire.

Orihime vit les deux combattants se fixer d'un air de défi et devina la suite. Si elle ne faisait rien, l'homme qu'elle aimait allait mourir sous ses yeux ! Sans réfléchir, elle dépassa Ichigo et s'interposa entre lui et le vaincu.

« Non ! Ne le tue pas, je t'en prie ! » cria-t-elle.

« INOUE ! NON ! » entendit-elle hurler Ishida.

Mais il était trop loin pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Elle vit une lueur malsaine dans les yeux du rouquin et comprit qu'il n'était plus lui-même. Le côté Hollow avait totalement prit le dessus sur son esprit. Il s'avança d'un pas et la domina de toute sa taille. La peur tenaillait le ventre de la jeune fille. Cette… _chose_ pouvait la tuer d'un geste, sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte. Mais la pensée d'Ulquiorra, à moitié mort, réveilla sa colère. Elle ne le laisserait pas faire !

Jamais !

« KUROSAKI-KUN ! ARRÊTE ÇA IMMÉDIATEMENT, TU ENTENDS ? POSE TON ZANPAKUTO ! POSE-LE, MAINTENANT, J'AI DIS ! »

Le jeune Shinigami reprit ses esprits en entendant ses cris. Il cligna des yeux derrière son masque et parut déstabilisé.

« I-Inoue ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Elle n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Elle avait… réussi ? Elle-même n'osait le croire. En examinant le regard de son ami, elle se rendit compte qu'il était redevenu comme avant, et que la lueur de folie meurtrière était partie. Son masque se désagrégea à cet instant et ses cheveux perdirent de leur longueur.

« Dieu merci, tu es revenu, Kurosaki-kun… » murmura-t-elle, profondément soulagée.

Elle l'avait fait. Elle les avait arrêtés.

À ce moment, Ishida arriva en courant.

« Qu-Quoi ? Comment ça je suis revenu ? » continua l'intéressé sans prêter attention au jeune homme.

Épuisé par le simple fait de rester debout, Ulquiorra choisit ce moment pour s'écouler et tomber à genoux. Paniquée, la jeune fille répliqua :

« Je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure. Santen kisshun, atashi ha kyozetsusu. »

Son pouvoir recouvrit immédiatement le corps du vaincu, refermant petit à petit ses blessures et recréant son bras arraché. Étonné, il leva les yeux et la regarda faire sans rien dire.

« Inoue ! s'écria le Quincy. Pourquoi l'aides-tu ? C'est un ennemi, arrête !

– C'est faux ! C'est lui qui s'est occupé de moi pendant que j'étais enfermée ! »** (1)**

Sans plus faire attention aux protestations de ses amis, elle se concentra sur les soins qu'elle prodiguait. Elle s'en voulait ! Si seulement elle les avait stoppés avant, ils n'auraient pas eu à souffrir. Elle n'aurait jamais dû les laisser se battre.

« Pardon, Ulquiorra… » murmura-t-elle.

* * *

><p>L'Arrancar n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Venait-elle vraiment de s'excuser ? Il croisa ses yeux et vit qu'ils étaient pleins de larmes. Oui, il avait bien entendu ! Son cœur se serra. Mais quelle idiote ! Elle n'avait aucune raison de demander le pardon de qui que ce soit, et certainement pas le sien !<p>

« De quoi t'excuses-tu ?

– De n'avoir pas agi plus tôt. » Elle déglutit. « J'ai eu peur de vous deux. De votre puissance. »

Il ne trouva rien à dire. Qui aurait pu la blâmer ? En attendant la fin des soins, il regarda ailleurs et remarqua qu'Ichigo avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir debout lui aussi et s'appuyait sur Ishida.

« Pourquoi tu ne le guéris pas d'abord ? C'est ton ami, non ?

– Parce que contrairement à toi, sa vie n'est pas en danger ! Tu es plus gravement blessé que lui alors laisse-toi faire et ne pose pas de questions. »

La nouvelle autorité de la jeune fille le surprit un peu.

« Tu ne veux pas que je meure ? Moi, un monstre, tu ne veux pas me voir mourir ? Pourquoi ? C'est ridicule. Vas-tu encore me dire que c'est parce que ton âme est liée à moi ? Je ne te crois pas. Je crois que tu te donnes des airs de sainte pour avoir bonne conscience. »

Elle pâlit sous ses accusations. Pourquoi lui disait-il des choses si dures ?

« Tu n'avais aucune raison de me sauver, insista Ulquiorra, et j'aurai préféré que tu me laisse mourir dans l'honneur sur le champ de bataille plutôt que de me faire subir la honte de te devoir la vie. Pourquoi as-tu risqué de mourir pour moi alors que tu n'avais rien à perdre à laisser Kurosaki me tuer ? »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

« Si, j'avais quelque chose à perdre. Si je t'avais laissé être tué, je t'aurais perdu, toi, et je n'aurais pas pu le supporter. Tu ne dois certainement pas comprendre à quel point je tiens à toi. C'est normal et je l'accepte parce que tu es ainsi, et c'est ta façon d'être. Je ne te dirais plus que mon âme est liée à toi, puisse que tu n'aimes pas que je le dise. À la place, je peux affirmer en étant sûre de me pas me tromper que… »

Elle prit une grande inspiration. Seigneur, qu'est-ce que c'était dur à dire !

« Je t'aime, Ulquiorra. » **(2)  
><strong>

À suivre...

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> **Mélusine-chan :** Ça c'est le meilleur moyen de leur faire penser que tu es victime d'un syndrome de Stockholm, miss ! Ça y est ! Je suis folle ! Je parle à un personnage fictif ! XD

**Soleney :** Le syndrome de Stockholm… C'est bien, ça, comme explication à leur amour ! En moins pervers, bien sûr^^

**Mélusine-chan :** Mouais, enfin c'est quand même différent. Dans le syndrome de Stockholm l'amour éprouvé n'est qu'une protection crée par l'instinct de survie pour plaire à son geôlier et donc survivre ! :D Et puis là, on dirait bien qu'Inoue n'est pas la seule captive (pour reprendre son titre) ! :D

**oOo**

**(2)** **Mélusine-chan :** Ça, c'est une fin de chapitre parfaite pour faire mariner le lecteur jusqu'au prochain chapitre!^^ *sadique*

**Soleney :** C'était voulu *sadique aussi*

**Mélusine-chan :** Une review quand même pour mon amie? XD


	13. Dénouement

**Chapitre 13 :**

**Dénouement**

Il ne comprenait pas.

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que son cœur allait jaillir de sa poitrine tant il lui faisait mal ? Pourquoi ? Ce n'était que des mots, après tout. Pourquoi cela lui faisait autant d'effet ?

« Tu m'aimes, hein ? murmura-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est qu'aimer ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces sentiments ? Je ne les connais pas et ne les connaitrai jamais. Alors pourquoi m'as-tu choisi ? Tu savais que c'était perdu d'avance et pourtant…

– Je n'ai pas choisi de t'aimer. C'est quelque chose qui ne se contrôle pas, qu'on ne peut décider. La raison n'a aucune emprise dessus, tu sais. Ça m'est tombé dessus sans que je m'en rende compte. »

Il ne répondit pas et tourna son visage vers le Hueco Mundo. Il ne voulait pas la regarder, il avait trop peur de montrer ses faiblesses. Pathétique ! Lui qui était si froid et si distant, qui se contrôlait si bien, avait tout perdu face à une humaine !

« Qu'est-ce qu'aimer ? » répéta-t-il.

Orihime cligna des yeux, surprise. Elle réfléchit un peu, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il entendait par là. Elle opta pour le sens le plus simple et répondit :

« Quand… quand tu aimes, ton cœur bat beaucoup plus vite, tu te sens fébrile, ta tête tourne un peu. Tu perds tes moyens, tu as chaud, tu as des frissons. Tu es heureux et… terrifié. Et tu ne peux supporter de voir que l'autre n'est pas bien, tu voudrais souffrir pour lui, pour qu'il soit heureux. Tu serais capable de tout sacrifier pour cette personne. »

L'Arrancar comprit lorsqu'il reconnut la description de ce qu'il éprouvait depuis quelques temps. Ce n'était pas un poison ou une maladie, ou même un malaise, comme il le croyait.

C'était de l'amour…

Le bouclier régénérateur s'estompa autour de lui quand il fut complètement remis sur pied et il se releva.

« C'est ce que tu ressens pour moi ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

– Oui, » répondit-elle sans hésitation.

Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, cette révélation lui brisa le cœur et réduisit à néant les barrières qu'il avait érigées autour de son esprit il y a tant d'années.

« Je… Je crois que je comprends… »

Il prit une décision.

Lentement, il se pencha vers elle (il était beaucoup plus grand sous forme libérée). La jeune fille sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Allait-il… ? Non, il ne pouvait pas… Il ne l'aimait pas, non ? Si ? Doucement, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, coupant court à toutes ses interrogations.

Il l'embrassait.

Elle n'osait pas le croire. Il l'embrassait !

Le baiser fut très rapide et plutôt chaste, mais la jeune fille se sentit toute remuée. Le visage d'Ulquiorra resta à quelques centimètres du sien bien après que leurs lèvres se soient quittées, front contre front et les yeux dans les yeux. Ses yeux ! Si beaux, si verts, si profonds… Sans réfléchir, elle l'embrassa à son tour, et le baiser se fit rapidement plus passionné.

Ulquiorra sentait que son sang s'enflammait et que sa tête tournait. Son cœur battait tellement vite qu'il allait exploser. Les lèvres d'Orihime étaient douces et chaudes. Instinctivement, il passa ses mains dans son dos et la serra contre lui et il la sentit se nicher volontiers contre son torse. Il voulait tout oublier, que cet instant dure à tout jamais et que rien ne brise ce –

« Hem… » fit une voix.

Ils se retournèrent, surpris.

« Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, continua Ichigo, mais il me semble qu'on a autre chose à faire…

– C'est vrai, Aizen est en train de détruire Karakura, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, renchérit Ishida en remontant ses lunettes du bout des doigts (éternel geste de reconnaissance des binoclards de manga).

– Bon, Ulquiorra, je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que la donne a changé pour toi… Alors dis-moi une bonne fois pour toute de quel côté es-tu ? demanda le Shinigami sans préambule, un peu sur la défensive. T'es avec ou contre nous ? »

L'Arrancar regarda la fille qui avait ravi son cœur. Il pensa à toutes les conséquences que son choix pourrait impliquer. Avec Aizen, s'il gagnait, il serait sans doute à jamais séparé d'elle et s'il perdait, il serait exécuté proprement par un Shinigami. D'autant que le maître du Hueco Mundo avait cherché à le tuer en le précipitant contre Ichigo, et qu'il chercherait sans doute à recommencer. Il avait perdu grâce à ses yeux, et cela finira sans doute par lui coûter la vie. S'il s'alliait avec Ichigo, ils pourraient perdre, et Aizen ferait payer très cher sa trahison, au point qu'il aurait souhaité ne jamais naitre. Mais ils pourraient gagner, et il vivrait peut-être avec Orihime…

« Je suis avec elle, fut sa seule réponse. (oui, oui, je sais, hyper-cliché -_-)

– Bien ! Tu connais un moyen de sortir d'ici ?

– Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée, c'est assez dangereux… Mais il y a bien une solution… Suivez-moi. »

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans le laboratoire de ce savant fou de Szayel. Ulquiorra le connaissait assez bien pour avoir quelques fois prit le temps de s'intéresser aux expériences de son camarade. Il savait notamment qu'il avait réussi à créer un Garganta avec un fonctionnement unique, totalement à part du réseau d'Aizen. Ce dernier n'était d'ailleurs même pas au courant de son existence.<p>

_*Enfin, normalement non…*_

Avec un peu de chance, celui-ci ne serait pas condamné…

Il pianota sur les touches de ce qui ressemblait à un énorme ordinateur et le portail s'ouvrit.

« Allons-y, dit-il en s'approchant de l'entrée.

– Attends ! l'arrêta Ichigo.

– Quoi ? Je pensais que tu étais pressé.

– Oui, mais je crois qu'Inoue et Ishida ne devraient pas venir… » Se tournant vers les intéressés. « Sans vouloir vous vexer, vous n'êtes pas assez fort pour survivre à un combat face à Aizen, Tosen et Gin, sans compter les trois premiers Espadas et leurs Fraccions. » Il se tourna de nouveau vers l'Arrancar. « Quant à toi, je pense que tu devrais rester derrière aussi. Ton maître va certainement t'en vouloir de ta trahison, et je ne me le pardonnerai pas si je ne te ramènerai pas vivant à Inoue.

– Mais et toi, Kurosaki-kun ? Tu ne pourras jamais tous les affronter ! » protesta Orihime.

Le jeune Shinigami lui sourit d'un air rassurant.

« Tout ira bien, Inoue. J'en finirais avec eux et je reviendrais vous chercher. Je te le promets. »

Elle se calma aussitôt et sut tout de suite qu'il disait la vérité. Après tout, c'était toujours pareil avec lui…

« Alors on t'attendra, Kurosaki, dit Ishida, mais ne nous fait pas trop patienter, d'accord.

– C'est promis. »

Et il entra dans le Garganta.

À suivre…

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Mélusine-chan :<strong> *chante la suite* car la lumière d'un amour éternel est vraiment la plus belleeeeuuuh ! :P (Chanson tirée de l'étrange Noël de Mr Jack)… Ok j'arrête, désolée ! D

**Soleney :** *et tu chantes, chantes, chantes ce refrain qui te plait* *et les yeuuuux dans les yeux, et la maiiiiinnn dans la main (blablablaaaaa blablabla) sans peur duuuuuu lendemain !*

**Mélusine-chan :** C'te délire ! On ne va vraiment pas bien toi et moi ! XD

**oOo**

**(2)** **Mélusine-chan :** Surtout que d'après ce qu'il disait plus tôt Ulquiorra soupçonne Aizen de l'avoir laissé au Hueco Mundo pour se faire tuer… Tu peux le rappeler là je pense, n'oublies pas que le lecteur a besoin parfois de quelques « piqures » de rappel ! :D

**Soleney :** *ton mielleux* Monsieur, restez tranquille, vous avez juste besoin d'une tooouuute petite piqure de rappel pour votre vaccin… – *ton sec* Mademoiselle, je vous ai déjà dit _non_, je ne supporte pas les piqures et je préfère encore risquer d'attraper le tétanos plutôt qu… *panique* Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Non, non, reculez ! – *ton rassurant* Allons, Monsieur, ce ne sera pas long, juste une tooouuute petite pi… – *terreur*_ Reculez ! _Mais_ reculez, _vous dis-je ! Éloignez cet engin de torture de mes fesses ! Non ! Non ! Nooooooonnn ! – *ton angoissant* Laissez-vous faire et vous ne souffrirez pas longtemps. Débattez-vous et je vous promets de longues et insupportables heures de douleur pendant lesquelles vous gémirez, allongé dans votre lit, incapable de vous lever… – *phobie* Je ne peux pas ! _Je ne peux pas, vous dis-je ! AÏÏÏÏÏEUH ! –_ *chantonnant*C'est finiiiii ! Suivaaannnt !

**Mélusine-chan :** Mdr ! Elle voulait lui mettre où la seringue pour qu'il soit _gémissant_ et _incapable de se lever_ après ? :3 *La fille qui n'a retenu que ce qui lui permet de fantasmer*

**Soleney :** Dans le gras de la fesse gauche^^


	14. Épilogue

**Je m'excuse encore une fois du retard que j'ai pris dans ma publication. Et cette fois, ma connexion n'y est pour rien, c'est entièrement ma faute (oui, je le confesse T_T) ! Pardoooon... En même temps, rentrer chez soi pour les vacances ****après 2 mois d'absence**** à 9h30 au lieu de 7h10 parce que la SNCF a subi des dégâts avec la tempête ne motive pas beaucoup. Et surtout, comme c'était l'épilogue, je voulais qu'il soit tout beau tout propre :D**

**Surtout, en fait, je voulais pas vraiment finir de publier cette histoire. C'est comme une page qui se tourne. Publier tous les vendredi soir en catastrophe après les cours est devenu un rituel, finalement. C'était un peu source de stress (ultime revérification, est-ce tout est bien, est-ce que la présentation n'a pas changé sur ff...) mais ça va me manquer.**

**En ce moment, je travaille sur une autre fanfic avec Grimmjow. Je ne sais pas si je la publierai parce qu'elle encore moche et mal formulée, mais qui sait ? ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Épilogue :<strong>

Comme à son habitude, Ichigo avait tenu parole. La guerre était finie, Aizen avait été vaincu et la Soul Society pansait ses plaies en attendant de pouvoir complètement se remettre de ce mal. Il restait encore de nombreux Arrancars au Hueco Mundo mais les Shinigamis, las de la guerre, avaient décidé d'une trêve. La paix serait respectée aussi longtemps qu'aucun Arrancar ne quittera son monde d'origine.

Mais cette décision n'était pas faite pour plaire à tout le monde…

* * *

><p>Le capitaine-commandant Yamamoto-Genryusai soupira et ferma les yeux. Il devait prendre une décision capitale et ne savait quoi faire. En face de lui étaient rassemblés les quatre ryokas, plus un Arrancar (Espada, de surcroit). Ils s'étaient infiltrés dans son bureau par effraction en contournant la garde afin de solliciter une audience.<p>

_*Franchement ! Ils auraient pu faire comme tout le monde et faire une demande officielle…*_

Au début, il avait cru à un piège (la présence de l'Espada n'arrangeait rien), mais il s'était avéré que les intentions de ses visiteurs étaient pacifiques.

« Écoutez, soupira le chef des Shinigamis, je suis un vieil homme et j'ai eu une dure journée. Si vous avez des réclamations à faire, faîtes-les mais en résumant clairement. Et expliquez-moi aussi ce que vous faites dans mon bureau !

– C'est très simple, Sotaicho, dit Ulquiorra en s'avançant, je me suis rallié à votre cause.

– Ça, j'avais compris. Il me semble aussi que vous n'avez plus vraiment le choix, répliqua Yamamoto d'un ton sec.

– C'est vrai, cependant, j'ai basculé de votre côté avant la défaite d'Aizen.

– Et par quel miracle, je vous prie ?

– Elle, fit l'Arrancar aux yeux verts en se tournant vers Orihime.

– Je vois, marmonna son interlocuteur en se disant que, décidément, la jeunesse restait bien prévisible. Mais qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'une fois vos sentiments éteints vous ne vous retournerez pas contre nous ? »

Le couple regarda le vieil homme d'un air ébahi. De toute évidence, le fait que leur amour puisse disparaitre ne leur avait même pas traversé l'esprit. La jeune fille prit la main de celui qu'elle aimait, qui la lui abandonna volontiers, et la serra. Il répondit discrètement à cette étreinte, comme pour une réponse rassurante. Ce sentiment était bien là, dans leur cœur, aussi brûlant qu'un feu de forêt **(1)**. Peut-être qu'un jour cet incendie se transformera en cendres, mais ce futur était bien loin et bien incertain, et alors ils seraient bien trop vieux pour ce genre de choses…

« Je n'ai qu'une parole, Sotaicho.

– Cela, il faudra le prouver, jeune galopin ! » **(2) **Ulquiorra tiqua à l'appellation mais ne dit rien. « Et maintenant, dites-moi ce que vous faites chez moi.

– Je voudrais obtenir le droit de quitter le Hueco Mundo.

– Pour elle, je suppose ? »

L'Arrancar hocha la tête.

Un instant, le chef des Shinigami regarda le couple devant lui. Les regards qu'ils échangeaient étaient brûlants d'un amour qui venait de naitre et qui refuserait jusqu'au bout de mourir. Oui, ils s'aimaient vraiment. Sincèrement.

« Je refuse. »

Un silence suivit cette déclaration.

« Quoi ? s'exclama Ichigo. Mais c'est ridicule ! Vous voyez bien qu'il ne menacera pas la Soul Society ! Je veux bien témoigner de sa loyauté ! En plus, c'est trop tard, il a déjà désobéi puisqu'il est dans votre bureau.

– Tout à fait, merci de le souligner, Kurosaki Ichigo. Jeune homme, je vous donne une minute pour dire adieu à votre bien-aimée et vos amis et repartir d'où vous venez.

– Et si je devenais un Shinigami ? »

Yamamoto le considéra un instant, perplexe.

« Vous seriez prêt à provoquer votre propre mort pour rester avec elle ? demanda-t-il, méfiant.

– Oui, » affirma Ulquiorra sans hésiter.

À côté de lui, Orihime le regarda avec des yeux ronds mais il ne tourna pas la tête vers elle et garda son regard planté dans celui du capitaine-commandant. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé qu'un garçon dise ça pour elle quand elle était petite ? Mais maintenant que cela arrivait pour de vrai, cela lui déplaisait. Non, jamais elle ne pourrait supporter de le voir mourir pour elle ! Elle se sentait capable de donner sa vie pour empêcher cela !

« C'est d'accord, dit finalement le vieil homme, au grand désespoir de la jeune fille. Mais je veux que ce soit fait le plus tôt possible. »

L'Arrancar hocha la tête et se tourna vers Ichigo. Celui-ci comprit.

« C'est à toi qu'il revient de le faire. C'est toi qui m'as battu. »

Ils échangèrent un long regard, puis le Shinigami remplaçant hocha la tête.

« Très bien. »

Il dégaina Zangetsu et s'avança vers celui qui fut son ennemi. Ce n'était pas de gaité de cœur qu'il faisait cela, il avait fini par considérer l'Espada comme un allié. Pointant sa lame vers sa poitrine, il demanda :

« Prêt ? »

Ulquiorra tourna la tête vers Orihime et plongea ses yeux d'émeraude dans les siens avant de lui serrer la main.

« Je reviendrais vite, je te le promets. Attends-moi. »

La jeune fille voulut dire quelque chose, mais sa gorge lui serrait trop. L'idée d'être séparé de lui, même quelques temps, lui faisait trop mal. Pour toute réponse, elle se précipita dans les bras de son bien-aimé et l'embrassa de toutes ses forces. Il répondit à son baiser en se jurant de ne jamais oublier l'intensité de cette émotion qui brûlait toute son âme. Et de ne jamais l'oublier, _elle_.

Quand ils se séparèrent, les yeux d'Orihime étaient humides de larmes. Ceux du jeune homme étaient secs et son visage n'exprimait rien, comme d'habitude, mais elle ne fut pas dupe.

« À bientôt, mon amour… » murmura-t-elle.

Il se contenta de caresser sa joue et se retourna vers Ichigo, gêné, qui regardait par la fenêtre avec un détachement feint (comme le reste des personnes présentes).

« Je suis prêt. »

Le jeune Shinigami posa la pointe de Zangetsu contre le 4 tatoué sur la peau de son ancien ennemi. Ils se regardèrent, l'un cherchant l'approbation de l'autre et l'autre la lui donnant volontiers. Puis, d'un geste décidé, il transperça le cœur de l'Arrancar aux yeux verts. Celui-ci, en partant en poussières, jeta un dernier regard plein de tendresse à celle qui hantait ses pensées, puis disparut complètement.

Orihime sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue et l'essuya. Même si c'était volontaire et calculé, elle avait eu du mal à supporter la vue d'Ulquiorra menacé par l'épée d'Ichigo. Elle avait même dû planter ses ongles dans la paume de sa main pour se retenir d'intervenir. À présent, elle ne pouvait que contempler le petit tas de poussière au sol, en se demandant où il était. Ses amis s'approchèrent d'elle et lui passèrent les bras autour des épaules pour la consoler. Elle fondit en larmes.

Resté seul de son côté du bureau, Yamamoto Genryusai claqua sa langue de manière désapprobatrice en regardant les jeunes gens.

« Tsss… Quand je disais "Le plus tôt possible", je ne disais pas "Tout de suite, dans mon bureau". Vous auriez pu faire cela dehors, il y a de la poussière partout, maintenant… » **(3)**

* * *

><p>Dans le quartier général de la 11ème division, deux semaines plus tard, comme à leur habitude, les hommes du capitaine Kempachi étaient en train de fêter leur jour de congé avec moult litres de saké. Mais cette fois, fait exceptionnel, des Shinigamis de la plupart des autres divisions les avaient rejoints dans leur beuverie hebdomadaire. Cela était surtout dû au fait que Rukia et Renji étaient présents, et la perspective de petits potins étaient très alléchantes. En effet, beaucoup de rumeurs circulaient sur le petit nouveau qui venait d'arriver dans la 10ème division il y a à peine une semaine.<p>

« Alors Rukia ! s'exclama Iba en finissant sa coupelle de saké. Parait que tu connais bien ce Ukli… Ulki… Ulk… Oh, merde ! Ce gars bizarre de la 10ème. »

La jeune fille reposa plus brutalement que de coutume son propre récipient et eut un petit rire gêné. D'après la rougeur de ses joues, on pouvait dire qu'elle était légèrement pompette.

« Oh pas vraiment, tu sais. Je le connais que depuis quelques jours, c'est plutôt Ichigo qui s'est pris d'amitié avec lui. C'est Ulquiorra, son nom.

– Ouais, Ukli… Ulqui… Bref ! On dit que c'était un Espada et que c'est pour ça qu'il a pu entrer dans le Gotei 13 sans passer par l'Académie. Shuuhei m'a dit aussi que vous l'avez cherché dans tout le Rugonkai pendant presque sept jours.

– Ah, ouais. C'était marrant, ça. On a fouillé dans tous les quartiers nuits et jours et pas moyen de mettre la main dessus ! C'était comme s'il avait disparu. En fait, on peut dire que c'est lui qui nous a retrouvés. Figure-toi qu'il s'est tout simplement pointé un matin devant les portes du Seireitei en demandant à entrer ! Bien sûr, Jidabou a refusé de le laisser passer comme ça et il l'a complètement rétamé… Il est très fort, tu sais. Je l'ai pas vu se battre contre Ichigo, mais son reiatsu est terrifiant ! T'aurais aucune chance contre lui… »

Le lieutenant, vexé, se redressa en lançant un regard de défi à la petite brune, mais celle-ci termina avant qu'il ne puisse protester :

« À moins que tu saches t'y prendre comme il faut. »

Intéressé malgré lui, il la laissa continuer. Dans le même temps, les Shinigamis de la 11ème division qui buvaient à quelques mètres des deux commères dressèrent l'oreille et se rapprochèrent discrètement.

« Il y a une méthode pour lui faire perdre ses moyens… » murmura Rukia en essayant de faire durer le suspense.

Plusieurs regards étaient rivés sur elle, attendant la suite, et elle sourit de son succès. Ou plutôt, de celui d'Ulquiorra. Elle les vit attendre quelques secondes, puis lâcha soudain :

« C'est de le prendre par les sentiments !

– Hein ? fit Madarame, sans comprendre. Un vrai guerrier n'a pas à s'encombrer de sentiments ! Y a que la baston qui compte, c'est _ça_ le plus important pour un homme ! Je pensais saluer ce p'tit nouveau, mais finalement il n'est pas digne d'intérêt.

– Qu'est-ce que tu entends par "le prendre par les sentiments" ? » demanda Yumichika en fronçant les sourcils, intrigué.

Rukia sentit un sourire incontrôlable naitre sur ses lèvres.

« Je vais te montrer… Renji ! »

L'intéressé qui discutait et buvait un peu plus loin avec Shuuhei redressa la tête. Voyant la mimique complice que lui adressait la petite brune et l'intérêt qu'elle suscitait autour d'elle, il sut tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait. Le jeune homme éclata de rire et se leva. Côte à côte, ils firent face à leur public.

« Ulquiorra-saaaan, vous ne voulez pas rester avec moi ? Je m'ennuis, toute seule, dans le froid et la solitude… Vous ne voulez pas venir me réchauffer ? minauda la jeune fille d'un air théâtral en se tournant vers son ami.

– Non, femme ! Je ne suis pas là pour ça, je suis ton gardien, pas ta nounou !

– S'il vous plaîîîîît… » gémit-elle d'un air faussement suppliant.

Le rouquin fit mine d'hésiter, puis :

« Bon, d'accord.

– Merci Ulquiorra-san ! fit Rukia en se jetant au cou du rouquin dans une démonstration de reconnaissance plus que surfaite.

Elle ponctua ce geste par un bruyant baiser baveux sur la joue. Le pauvre Renji tenta de s'en dépêtrer, mais la brunette avait plus de force qu'elle n'en laissait paraître. Il eut beau se débattre, il ne put défaire son étreinte.

Elle le relâcha finalement après plusieurs secondes d'abominable torture, un sourire vainqueur sur le visage.

« Perdu ! Tu es sensé _aimer_ ça !

– Encore, si ç'avait été Orihime, d'accord. Mais t – »

Une claque bien placée lui remit les idées en place.

« T-toi, c'est encore mieux ! Tu peux même recommencer si tu veux.

– Je préfère ça. On s'y remet ! »

Et avant que son partenaire puisse protester, elle se jeta de nouveau sur lui, passa ses bras autour de son cou et recolla ses lèvres contre sa joue. Dompté, Renji abandonna et se laissa faire.

« J'ai quand même l'impression que tu aimes un peu trop ça, n'est-ce pas ? » fit-il, moqueur.

Une taloche eut raison de ses suppositions.

« La ferme ! C'est pour le spectacle. »

Effectivement, la salle était pliée de rire.

À cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant sur Ulquiorra. Toute la salle s'immobilisa (en particulier Rukia et Renji), comme prise en faute. L'ambiance, autrefois chaleureuse, devint aussitôt glacée, comme si l'ancien Espada avait amené l'hiver avec lui. Imperturbable, il fit glisser son regard inexpressif sur l'assemblée pendant quelques secondes avant de l'arrêter sur les deux amis d'Ichigo qui le parodiaient. Aucun doute ne fut permis pour personne : il avait tout entendu !

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et avança tranquillement au milieu de la salle, faisant reculer plusieurs Shinigamis devant lui sans quitter les deux fautifs des yeux. Ces derniers étaient de plus en plus embarrassés et commençaient à avoir peur.

Quand soudain…

« Amour ? »

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux apparut à son tour dans l'encadrement de la porte. Quand elle vit l'objet de ses pensées, un immense sourire apparut sur son visage et elle fonça sur sa victime pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Amour ! Tu m'as manqué ! »

Gêné et coupé dans sa tentative d'ambiance massacrée, Ulquiorra ne put que protester faiblement :

« Mais on s'est vu il y a cinq minutes…

– Mais tu m'as quand même manqué ! »

Elle le fit taire en l'embrassant fougueusement. Avant de se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et que toute l'assemblée retenait à grand peine un fou rire incontrôlable.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra était allongé sous un arbre, dans le parc public de la ville de Karakura.<p>

Depuis qu'il était devenu un Shinigami, il y a quelques mois, Yamamoto lui avait donné le droit, une fois par semaine, de prendre un gigai et de venir voir Orihime dans le monde réel et les deux amoureux se donnaient toujours rendez-vous ici. C'était leur refuge, leur endroit secret. Au loin, il pouvait entendre les bruits et les conversations des gens qui passaient, avides de verdure, mais personne ne venait dans ce coin reculé.

L'ancien serviteur d'Aizen ferma les yeux et fit le point sur sa nouvelle situation. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Orihime, tout avait changé pour lui. Lui qui était si froid, si distant, qui n'éprouvait pas d'émotion et n'accordait aucune importance à sa propre vie était devenu un jeune homme fou amoureux. Il lui semblait même que son monde était complètement gris et que la jeune fille lui avait donné sa couleur. Tout avait évolué. Plus rien n'avait d'importance hormis Elle.

Il aurait pu passer à côté de tout cela. Si Ichigo l'avait tué lorsqu'ils s'étaient affrontés, il n'aurait jamais pu connaitre le bonheur qu'il ressentait à aimer et être aimer. Mais en y réfléchissant, c'était aussi une suite de facteurs aussi improbables les uns que les autres qui lui avaient permis de réaliser qu'il était amoureux de sa prisonnière. Aizen aurait très bien pu confier sa garde à un autre Espada, Loly et Menoly auraient pu ne pas agresser la jeune fille, Gin aurait pu ne pas l'inciter à proposer à son maître d'offrir sa compagnie à la prisonnière une heure par jour…

Il avait compris maintenant pourquoi ce dernier lui avait dit cela. Depuis le début, il était un espion, un traître qui visait la mort d'Aizen. Peut-être avait-il vu qu'Orihime pourrait très bien faire basculer le cœur froid du Cuatro Espada… Mais maintenant que l'ancien maître du Hueco Mundo l'avait tué, Ulquiorra ne saurait jamais le fin mot de cette histoire. Même s'il restait persuadé que le Shinigami traître avait effectivement cherché à le pousser dans les bras de la jeune fille.

Il ouvrit ses paupières et regarda le soleil jouer derrière les feuilles. Le monde des humains était vraiment différent du Hueco Mundo, et il se surprit à l'apprécier. C'était l'univers où elle avait grandi, où elle avait vécu. Il ne pouvait que l'aimer.

« Ulquiorra ? Ulquiorra ? »

La voix qui l'appelait laissait transparaitre une légère note d'inquiétude, ce qui le fit sourire. Lui aussi n'aimait pas quand elle était loin de lui, et il était toujours prompt à s'inquiéter pour celle qu'il aimait.

L'ancien Espada se leva et marcha en direction de l'appel. Quelques secondes plus tard, il apercevait déjà la rousseur de ses cheveux, qui détonnait tellement dans l'environnement vert du parc. Sans bouger, il l'observa. Elle marchait assez rapidement en regardant de tous côtés en essayant de repérer son amant. Le jeune homme la trouva magnifique avec ses longues mèches qui volaient derrière elle au rythme de ses pas, ses joues rosies par l'air frais et ses grands yeux innocents remplis d'inquiétude.

Il se décida à mettre fin aux tourments de la jeune fille et s'avança dans la lumière. Dès qu'elle le vit, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et illumina tout son visage. Le cœur d'Ulquiorra bondit dans sa poitrine en voyant cette marque de bonheur qui n'était destinée qu'à lui. Orihime courut se jeter dans ses bras et il la serra contre lui.

Mais alors qu'il la tenait, il sentit quelque chose d'étrange dans son reiatsu. Une note inhabituelle qui n'était pas là avant. Le Shinigami fronça les sourcils et chercha l'origine de cette anormalité. Si quelque chose de grave arrivait à celle qu'il aimait, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais ! Ses sens lui indiquèrent que cela venait de son ventre.

Soudain, un doute l'assaillit. Il regarda Orihime avec des yeux ronds et son amante baissa les yeux en rougissant.

« Alors tu as remarqué ? J'avoue que moi aussi j'ai été surprise quand j'ai su. J'ai eu très peur parce que je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais. Mais depuis ce matin, j'ai eu très envie de te le dire, et c'est pour ça que je t'ai donné rendez-vous ici. »

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

« Ulquiorra… Je suis enceinte. »

Le choc le laissa immobile mais, par mécanisme, il ne laissa aucune émotion filtrer de son visage. Il fixa la jeune fille de son air neutre, sans rien dire. Au fil des secondes, elle se sentit mal à l'aise et détourna la tête.

_*J'aurais dû m'en douter…*_ se dit-elle. _*Il n'était pas encore prêt, j'aurais dû faire attention… Si seulement j'avais pris mes précautions !*_

Mais, pour toute réponse à cette déclaration, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre son torse. Il murmura un mot, un simple petit mot contre son oreille :

« Merci. »

**FIN**

**Et merci à vous d'avoir suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout. Merci du fond du cœur.**

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Melusine-chan : <strong>XD L'image me fait rire !^^

**Soleney : **Ah bon ? O_o

**oOo  
><strong>

**(2) Melusine-chan : **Mdr ! L'insulte suprême !^^

**oOo  
><strong>

**(3)Melusine-chan** : Et c'est tout ce qui préoccupe ce vieux débris ! XD


End file.
